Onegai Sensei
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][Finie] Kaoru en prof de maths, Kyo en adolescent excentrique, Die en jaloux maladif, Toshiya en dragueur professionel et Shinya en plante décorative, ça donne quoi? [Yaoi]
1. Première journée mouvementée

Source: Dir en Grey

Auteur: Oo Hikari no namida oO

Genre: Huhu...

Couples: Huhu bis...

Disclaimer: Blablabla un jour peut-être, blablabla.

Note de môa: Et c'est reparti huhu! Deuxième fics sur Dir en Grey et ma première UA par la même occasion J'espère juste que ça vous plaira.

Titre: Onegai Sensei

Chapitre 1: Première journée... mouvementée.

Il se plaça devant le mirroir et resserra un peu le noeud de sa cravate, enleva un faux-pli de sa veste et arrangea le col de sa chemise. Un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux châtains et il sortit de chez lui en vérouillant la porte derrière lui, son sac en main. Niikura Koaru était un jeune-homme de 24 ans, assez grand, à la taille quelque peu androgyne et dont les cheveux, courts et noirs à l'arrière, tombaient en mèches plus longues et chataîns devant ses yeux. Malgré son âge assez jeune, il était déjà diplômé d'une prestigieuse université d'Osaka et il avait emménagé à Tokyo depuis peu, dans le but d'exercer dans un des lycées de la capitale, comme professeur de mathématiques. Et aujourd'hui était le premier jour, autant dire que l'angoisse se faisait légèrement sentir.

Il entra de justesse dans la rame de métro et se faufila entre les nombreuses personnes qui s'y trouvaient déjà. A cette heure-ci, le métro était bondé, les gens partaient travailler et beaucoup de collégiens et autres lycéens du quartier étaient du voyage. Il parvint à trouver une place et s'assit en soupirant, soupsonnant déjà une très longue journée, en attendant son arrêt.

Il régnait dans la rame une chaleur étouffante, dérangeante, mais Kaoru se retint de desserrer le noeud de sa cravate, il avait mis bien trop de temps à le faire pour vouloir le recommencer plus tard. Le lycée dans lequel il enseignerait était un lycée privé, connu pour ses excellents élèves mais malheureusement aussi pour ses "cas spéciaux". C'était également un lycée réservé aux garçons, aucune fille n'était admise, celles-ci étudiant dans une autre école non loin. Mais travailler seulement avec des adolescents ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire, il ne supportait pas les filles -au grand damn de sa mère.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il fixait un groupe d'adolescents particulièrement bruyant et portant il le savait l'uniforme du lycée où il serait professeur. _Je comprends mieux ce que le directeur entendait par "cas spéciaux". _Le petit groupe survolté était occupé à faire glousser des lycéennes à l'air particulièrement cruche en leur disant toute sorte de chose quelques déplacées et en jouant aux allumeurs. Un d'eux attira le regard de Kaoru. Il était assis au centre du groupe, était assez fin et petit à la cheveulure décolorée et aux multiples piercings ornant sa bouche, son arcade et son nez. Un air espiègle était collé sur son visage et un petit sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait outrageusement l'entrejambe de son voisin en fixant intensément les adolescentes qui n'avaient de cesse de glousser. Il attirait tous les regards, choqués pour certains, indignés pour d'autres. Kaoru lui, le trouvait juste intriguant.

Alors qu'il le détaillait toujours, il le vit glisser sa main dans le pantalon de l'adolescent assis à côté de lui en lui souriant de manière plus qu'explicite et la chaleur qui entourait Kaoru lui sembla augmenter encore plus quand les deux lycéens s'embrassèrent. Les passagers, indignés, avaient tous détourné le regard et avaient tenté comme ils le pouvaient de s'éloigner le plus possibles du petit groupe mais lui le fixait toujours, comme hypnotisé. Et son coeur rata un battement quand le jeune homme se retourna soudain en le fixant d'un air amusé avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Kaoru baissa aussitôt les yeux en rougissant, honteux de s'être fait repérer de la sorte et n'osa plus regarder le petit groupe qui descendait au même arrêt que lui. Il s'avança vers les portes de la rame en fixant toujours ses pieds, l'adolescent blond s'étant posté juste à côté de lui, son épaule frôlant presque la sienne, et il tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les petits rires qui lui étaient de toute évidence destinés. La rame ralentit enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures et les portes s'ouvrirent, lui apportant l'air qui lui manquait. Il allait pour descendre mais le petit groupe le devança et, sans même lui adresser un regard, l'adolescent passa près de lui en caressant sa hanche du bout de ses doigts. Kaoru se figea un instant, étonné de cette audace et ce ne fut qu'au moment où les portes allaient se refermer qu'il s'élança hors de la rame, cherchant d'un regard perdu cet étrange garçon sans-gêne. Mais il n'était nulle part. _Je rêve..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il avançait dans la cours d'une démarche pressée, pas vraiment à l'aise que tous les regards convergent ainsi vers lui et, ignorant les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage, il pénétra dans le bâtiment administratif. Il s'arrêta un moment après avoir fermé la porte et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Mais où était donc passée sa maîtrise de soi? Il était ridicule, pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils vraiment! D'habitude, le regard des autres ne le dérangeait pas -encore moins celui des élèves. Mais alors quoi? Il rougit légèrement en se souvenant de l'incident du métro et grogna en se rendant compte que son trouble venait de là. _T'es pire qu'une collégienne là Kao, c'est qu'un gosse qui s'est amusé à te taquiner c'est tout. Oui mais quel gosse... _Il se prit la tête dans les mains de dépit et respira bruyament pour chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien?

Une jeune femme se pencha vers lui en posant sa main sur son épaule de manière inquiète et le regarda étrangement. Il se redressa en la regardant lui aussi et tenta de se donner une contenance en se raclant la gorge.

-Ah euh, oui je... oui ça va.

Elle le fixa bizarrement sans rien dire puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau avant de plonger ses yeux vers son écran d'ordinateur. Kaoru la regarda faire avec étonnement, se demandant si elle n'avait pas oublié sa présence tant elle semblait concentrée. Sa voix s'éleva pourtant à nouveau et il sursauta:

-Vous devez être Niikura-san, ne?

-Hai.

-Le directeur va vous recevoir.

Il la regarda se lever à nouveau et hésita avant de la suivre. Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans un petit couloir puis la secrétaire s'arrêta devant l'une des portes et frappa trois petits coups distincts avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le directeur qui était au téléphone lui intima d'entrer sans faire de bruit et alors qu'elle avançait devant le bureau suivie de Kaoru, le vieil homme raccrocha enfin.

-Niikura-san asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Kaoru inclina brièvement la tête en signe de salut et pris place sur l'un des sièges qui faisaient face au large bureau du directeur. La jeune femme elle resta debout près de la porte. L'homme face à lui rangea quelques documents dans un tiroir à sa droite, réajusta les lunettes sur son nez et croisa les doigts devant lui, regardant intensément Kaoru qui avait retrouvé son self-control et qui ne bougeait pas, fixant lui aussi l'autre homme.

-Nous en avions déjà discuté lors de votre entretien mais il y a quelques points que j'aimerais revoir avec vous avant le début des cours qui aura lieu dans environ un quart d'heure maintenant. Les élèves ont déjà dû regagner leur classe pour la plupart mais certains préfèrent arriver à la dernière minute. Ceux-là ne seront pas acceptés en cours, une fois la sonnerie passée, les retardataires seront envoyés au bureau des surveillants où un travail leur sera assigné. Est-ce clair?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien. La première classe que vous avez est la classe des premières C. Elle regroupe des élèves de niveau très hétérogène malheureusement et comporte quelques éléments perturbateurs mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous faire respecter sans mal, fit le directeur avec amusement.

Kaoru hocha la tête et le directeur lui sourit.

-Bien dans ce cas-là ce sera tout Niikura-san, bonne journée et j'espère que vos débuts dans notre prestigieuse école vous seront agréables. Tomoko-chan va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle de classe, dit-il en désignant la secrétaire de la main.

Kaoru se releva pour serrer la main de son supérieur puis il sortit du bureau, suivit de la jeune femme qui passa devant lui sans rien dire, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre de la suivre. _Bizarre qu'ils engagent une femme dans un lycée réservé aux garçons..._ Ils sortirent du bâtiment administratif pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment scolaire et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le premier étage. La jeune femme stoppa devant une pièce close d'où s'échappait un brouhaha sans nom, mélange de rires, de cris et de discussions plus énergiques les unes que les autres.

-Voici la classe dans laquelle vous enseignerez pendant les trois premières heures de la matinée, la quatrième heure est libre.

-Arigato.

La secrétaire hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'éloigna à nouveau dans le couloir, laissant le jeune professeur seul face à cette porte. Et la sonnerie qu'il redoutait tant sonna tout à coup, annonçant le début il le savait d'une longue et pénible journée. Il soupira et calmement, il fit coulissait la porte...

**oOoOoOo**

L'ambiance dans la classe était joyeuse et survoltée, des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés ça et là et discutaient de choses et d'autres en souriant et riant. Près de la fenêtre, un groupe de cinq adolescents était assis sur les bureaux du fond de la classe. Deux d'entre eux se papouillaient gentilment, attirant les moqueries des trois autres auxquelles ils répondaient par une savante ignorance. Un petit blond au sourire mutin se pencha vers eux, ricanant.

-Vous me faites une place?

Pour toute réponse, les deux enlacés ressérèrent leur étreinte en lui tirant la langue, ce que le blond s'empressa de faire à son tour, accompagnant cet acte d'une grimace de son cru.

Alors qu'il allait riposter avec une remarque bien sentie, la cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours et ils regagnèrent tous leur place en bougonnant, les deux amoureux se séparant non sans rechigner. Le petit blond tira sa chaise en la faisant crisser sur le sol et s'affala dessus, posant -ou plutôt jetant- son sac sur la table avant de fixer son regard vers la fenêtre à laquelle son bureau était collé. Il s'y accouda négligeament et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, attendant que le professeur arrive. Non pas qu'il lui tardait que le cours commence mais ils devaient avoir un nouveau prof ajourd'hui et il lui tardait de voir la tête de cet abruti. Avec un peu de chance, ils leur avaient encore collé un vieux sénile et râleur au bord de la retraite. Rien de bien interessant en somme mais il se ferait une joie de le faire tourner en bourrique. _Ils pourraient pas nous en coller un jeune et avec une paire de fesses à damner un Saint? Là je serais attentif en cours au moins..._

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les dernières discussions moururent quand le professeur entra. Le petit blond ne détourna pourtant pas la tête de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait les élèves de troisième année jouer au basket dans la cours en contrebas, préférant éviter à ses pauvres yeux la vision catastrophique que devait certainement donner le "nouveau professeur de mathématiques _s'il vous plaît_". Pourtant quand plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe et que son voisin lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie, il le fusilla du regard et consentit non sans râler de tourner la tête pour admirer la tête de cet abru... de ce canon! Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le jeune professeur à l'allure androgyne et au costume gris particulièrement bien cintré qui était occupé à écrire son nom au tableau. Quand le professeur se tourna vers eux pour les fixer, un grand sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. _Tiens donc..._

-Je me présentes donc, je suis Niikura Kaoru et je serai votre professeur de mathématiques à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le petit blond qui se trouvait au fond de la classe fixa le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire d'anticipation. _Finalement, je vais être attentif cette année..._

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le cours avait commencé et il n'avait franchement pas à se plaindre. A part demander à quelques élèves de se taire de temps à autres, ils étaient à peu près tous attentifs à ce qu'il disait et l'ambiance de classe était plutôt bonne. Bien entendu, le niveau était très hétérogène, le directeur n'avait pas menti. Une bonne moitié de classe semblait avoir des difficultés, un groupe d'approximativement cinq ou six élèves faisait avancer le cours et le reste de la classe semblait dormir ou rêvasser. _Tant pis pour eux, je ne vais pas les reprendre à chaque fois non plus, ils verront bien le résultat à leurs examens de fin d'année. _Il se tourna vers le tableau noir pour le farcir un peu plus de formules toutes plus abstraites les unes que les autres à l'aide de sa craie blanche qui avait bien diminué depuis le début de la matinée. Et une fois de plus il sentit _ce_ regard lui brûler le dos. Cela faisait deux heures et demi à présent qu'il donnait son cours mais cet élève ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il continuait pourtant d'expliquer ce qu'était une somme de vecteurs aux élèves en cachant parfaitement sa gêne et en ignorant bien celui qui le fixait sans cesse.

Quand Kaoru avait fait l'appel et qu'il l'avait apperçu _lui_, il s'était figé un instant mais c'était bien vite repris, ignorant les battements affolés de son coeur. _Nishemura Tooru... _Ainsi c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait. Pourtant il avait remarqué que ses camarades l'affublaient d'un tout autre nom et que le garçon n'en semblait pas du tout gêné, au contraire il semblait même préférer qu'on le nomme ainsi. Et si lui n'avait pas était particulièrement ravi de voir que le petit voyou du métro faisait partie de sa classe, cela n'était de toute évidence pas réciproque. Quoique le sourire mutin qui ne quittait plus les lèvres boudeuses du jeune blond le laissait tout de même perplexe. _Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi il pense._

Et ce petit manège dura jusqu'à la fin de la troisième et dernière heure de cours. Kaoru rangea ses affaires à son sac en ignorant le boucan qui s'élevait à nouveau dans la classe et il quitta la pièce. Avant d'arriver à la porte, il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin au jeune Nishemura mais celui-ci était occupé à ricaner avec quatre autres adolescents qui semblait tout aussi voyous que lui. Pourtant au moment où il allait détourné le regard, deux orbes sombres se plantèrent dans les siens en le fixant avec un sérieux étonnant et il tourna la tête en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Kyo fixa le jeune professeur sortir de la classe comme si de rien n'était et il sombra dans un soudain mutisme qui étonna ses amis.

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. L'alcool délie les langues

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Yaoi ça c'est certain, après j'en sais rien.  
**Couples:** Vous verrez même s'il y en a déjà un que l'on peu deviner sans mal (me connaissant...) x)  
**Disclaimer:** Nan nan, toujours pas à moi u.u  
**Note de môa:** Bon allez, deuxième chapitre u.u La fics sera pas très longue, peut-être cinq chapitres si j'suis forte XD Parce que moi et le développement d'idée hein ça fait beaucoup...

**Titre:** Onegai Sensei

**Chapitre 2:** L'alcool délie les langues.

* * *

Il posa le dernier carton au milieu du salon et se redressa en essuyant son front ruisselant de sueur d'un revers de main et grimaça de douleur quand il sentit sa colonne vertébrale craquer sinistrement. Bonjour le mal de dos! Il resta un moment planté là, au milieu de la pièce, fixant d'un air perplexe les deux bières à moitié entamées posées sur la table basse à sa gauche. Où était donc passés ces deux abrutis qui osaient l'abandonner lâchement et le laisser monter tous les cartons seul? Il fronça les sourcils quand des paroles et des gémissement étouffés lui parvinrent. _Qu'est-ce que...? _Il quitta le salon pour longer le couloir silencieux et colla doucement son oreille contre la porte de la chambre d'où provenaient les bruits. Les voix -où plutôt les chuchotements- de ses amis devinrent plus distincts et il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

-Bordel Die détends-toi je vais pas y arriver sinon!

-Me détendre? Mais tu me fais mal baka! Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus doux tu sais!

-Ferme-la tu veux? Sinon je te laisse là sans avoir rien fait.

-Hein! Déconne pas Kao, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça je suis tendu à mort, ça fait mal! Et puis pourquoi on a besoin de cette foutu crème!

-Pour que ça glisse plus facilement.

-Mais je souffre!

-Alors laisse-moi faire!

-Mais tu me fais mal! Totchi est beaucoup plus doux que toi...

La voix de Die se transforma en gémissement de douleur puis il l'entendit soupirer de bien-être à plusieurs reprises. Une vague de jalousie s'empara de lui et il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif, hors de lui.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS... foutez?

Il regarda le roux et le châtain d'un air ahuri en les voyant assis sur le lit, Die torse nu et Kaoru occupé à lui étaler de la pommade dans le dos tout en le massant. Les deux amis regardèrent le nouveau venu d'un air étonné et le roux se releva en renfilant son tee-shirt pendant que Kaoru reboucher le tube de crème et s'essuyait les mains.

-Totchi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le brun regarda Die, les lèvres pincées et lui flanqua une giffle retentissante avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses. Le roux le regarda sortir sans comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire de si répréhensible pour mériter un tel traitement et il se tourna vers un Kaoru qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent Toshiya dans le salon et le retrouvèrent en train de lire -ou plutôt donnant l'illusion de lire- un magasine, assis sur le canapé, ses longues jambes croisées. Die vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, restant tout de même à une distance respectable, et le fixa un moment sans rien dire, espérant que le brun daigne lui témoigner un peu d'attention.

-Totchi?

-...

-Totchi, tu tiens ton magazine à l'envers, soupira le roux.

Son cadet le fusilla du regard et se rendit compte qu'effectivement la revue qu'il "lisait" n'était pas tenue dans le bon sens pour lui permettre une lecture facile. Il soupira à son tour et reposa le magazine à côté de lui, toujours sans accorder le moindre regard à la grande perche assise à côté de lui.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi t'es énervé à ce point là? Si c'est parce qu'on t'a laissé seul pendant quelques minutes à monter les cartons, franchement t'es ridicule.

-Oh et bien excuse-moi "Daisuke"!

Il se releva comme une furie avant que Die ou Kaoru n'ait pu le retenir et il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il était vraiment ridicule! Jaloux... N'importe quoi. Mais les paroles qu'il avait surpris étaient plus qu'ambigües non? _Oh et puis Die est un imbécile c'est tout ce qu'il méritait!_

-Toshiya!

Il serra la mâchoire et accéléra l'allure, ignorant la voix du roux qui n'avait de cesse de l'appeler et il s'engouffra dans la voiture en croisant les bras de manière boudeuse. La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit et un Die essoufflé pris place à ses côtés, rejetant sa tête en arrière contre le siège, les mains crispées sur le volant pendant qu'il tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Ceci étant fait, il se retourna vers Toshiya qui lui tournait presque le dos et soupira d'agacement.

-Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué aujourd'hui!

-...

-Toshiya!

-...

-Totchi...

Le roux posa une main sur son épaule et le tourna lentement vers lui, Toshiya obtempéra mais refusa pourtant de le regarder. Die se pencha un peu vers lui, plaçant son visage devant le sien, essayant de capter son regard derrière ses longues mèches noires. Il réussit finalement et lui releva lentement le menton de son index mais Toshiya détourna le regard. Il n'avait plus l'air énervé mais essayait plutôt de se tasser le plus possible sur lui-même. Die retint un soupir exaspéré, embrassa tendrement les lèvres boudeuses et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres avant qu'une main ne se loge dans sa nuque pour l'obliger à reprendre le contact. Il se laissa aller contre son ami, profitant de ce contact et passa lentement ses mains sous le chandail du brun, caressant ses hanches fines du bout des doigts tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait un peu plus.

Toshiya sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la vitre derrière lui en gémissant de douleur. Die se détacha de son amant en grognant de mécontentement et se retourna avec un regard assassin vers un Kaoru qui les regardait d'un air amusé. Le roux baissa sa vitre et s'adressa à son ami avec le plus de calme qu'il put rassembler.

-Un problème Kao?

Le châtain lui fit un petit sourire gêné, néanmoins fier de son coup, et lui agita un trousseau de clés devant le visage.

-Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à démarrer sans ça, ne?

Le roux jura tout bas en arrachant presque le trousseau des mains du jeune professeur et sans écouter ce qu'il lui racontait, il mit le contact et démarra, ignorant le coup que Koaru venait d'asséner sur sa vitre.

**oOoOoOo**

Les corps ondulaient dans un rythme effréné les uns contre les autres, l'odeur d'alcool, de sueur, envahissait la piste, les esprits embrumés ne distinguaient plus délires et délices, les identités envolées laissaient place à l'anonymat aux yeux des "autres". Au milieu de la masse compacte des corps, il _le_ voyait. _Il _bougeait lascivement entre deux autres hommes, laissant leurs mains avides parcourir _son_ corps, sans gêne, sans qu'_il_ ne tente de les en empêcher. Les lumières des spots bleus dansaient sur _sa_ peau transiprante, _sa_ tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux à demi-clos,_ il _se laissait aller au flot des sensations qui _le_ submergeaient, _son_ souffle haletant s'échappait entre _ses_ lèvres sèches que les langues de _ses_ compagnons de danse n'avaient de cesse de venir humidifier. Et lui rester là, assis à _le _regarder s'abandonner à ces inconnus, à offrir _son _corps sans aucune pudeur, laissant ces mains obscènes profiter de lui, se servir de son être. Et la jalousie qui l'envahissait été telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger, incapable de se lever pour arracher celui qu'il aimait aux griffes de tous ces profiteurs. Mais bon sang pourquoi ne pouvait-_il _pas s'empêcher de s'abandonner à des inconnus! Quelle satisfaction, quel plaisir en tirait-_il_! Il n'en pouvait plus de _le_ regarder se comporter ainsi devant lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il l'aimait mais il fallait que ça s'arrête...

Toshiya s'extirpa avec peine de la piste de danse en effervescence et regagna tant bien que mal la banquette que lui et Die occupaient. L'adrénaline et les sensations qui l'habitaient encore l'empêchait de marcher droit et les choses autour de lui étaient hors de sa perception. Ce ne fut que quand il arriva devant la petite table où résidait toujours sa bière et où celle de son amant était vide qu'il réalisa que Die n'était plus là. Mais où était-il parti? Aux toilettes? _Non._ Son regard encore un peu embrumé se posa sur un trousseau de clés posé près de sa boisson et son regard se voila encore plus. C'était les clés de leur appartement. Et c'était Die qui les lui avait laissées. Un sourire amer vint ourler le coin de ces lèvres et il prit le trousseau en argent. Quand son amant lui laisser les clés, cela signifiait qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. Il les regarda pendre entre ses doigts d'un oeil vide et, sans laisser paraître une quelconque émotion, il les fourra dans la poche de son pantalon et retourna se noyer dans la marée des corps dansants, laissant toutes ces mains caresser son corps, laissant ces hommes empoigner ses hanches pour les faire onduler contre les leurs, les laissant le soulever pour qu'il puisse entourer leurs hanches en feu de ses longues jambes et qu'ils profitent pleinement de lui. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Besoin d'oublier que Die n'était plus là. Et pour oublier, il lui faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de faire vibrer son corps toute la nuit, pour que le souvenir du roux sorte totalement de son esprit...

**oOoOoOo**

Une fois encore, son menton reposait au creux de sa main, il regardait le professeur déambuler dans la classe, le détaillant, connaissant pourtant déjà chacune de ses courbes, de ses attitudes. Et une fois encore, il n'écoutait rien du cours. Lui qui avait cru qu'il lui suffirait d'avoir un prof incroyablement bien foutu pour comprendre quelque chose aux mathématiques, il s'était bien planté. C'était pire qu'avant. Il passait toutes ces heures de cours à rêvassait en imaginant son jeune professeur dans toutes sortes de situations peu innocentes ou en le suivant des yeux, lui jetant des oeillades incendiaires à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, frustré de voir que son beau professeur l'ignorait royalement. Pourtant il se souvenait toujours de sa réaction la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le train et qu'il lui avait adressé un clin d'oeil. "Niikura-sensei" avait rougi comme une collégienne un peu prude et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment mignon ainsi. Alors depuis il tentait tout pour que son professeur rougisse de nouveau face à lui. Et cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'il enchaînait les tentatives et tout cela lui semblait vain, Kaoru s'obstinait à ne rien voir. Un petit sourire éclaira soudain les lèvres boudeuses du blond quand une idée germa dans sa tête. _Kyo tu es un génie! _

Kaoru regarda de nouveau en direction du jeune Nishemura et fut étonné de ne pas être gratifié d'un quelconque signe de sa part. Au contraire, le petit sourire rêveur qui étirait les lèvres du blond apparament dans la lune l'intrigua fortement.

**oOoOoOo**

La rame silencieuse avançait mornement dans les tunnels du métro tokyoïte, la plupart des passagers étaient tous descendus et seul subsistait un petit nombre d'entre eux. Kaoru était assis sur l'un des sièges qui longeait les parois du wagon, la tête posée contre la vitre fraîche derrière lui, se remettant un peu des émotions de la journée. Le conseil des professeurs avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et il faisait déjà nuit. En plus, Nishemura avait beaucoup plus participé en cours qu'à son habitude, révélant en fait son statut d'excellent élève. _Il pourrait faire partie de la tête de classe s'il s'en donnait la peine. _En pensant à lui, vu qu'il avait quitté le lycée plus tard ce soir, il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'ignorer l'attention toute particulière que son élève lui portait et ce, même dans le métro. Il fallait avouer que "Kyo" comme il se faisait appelé, n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on dit facilement "non" mais il s'agissait d'un élève et qui plus est d'un mineur. Il n'avait que 17 ans. Et puis il faisait certainement cela pour s'amuser, on n'harcèle pas un prof de cette façon sous prétexte que ça a été le coup de foudre. Non la seule explication c'est qu'il s'amusait en essayant de le mettre hors de lui. Seulement ce genre de petit allumeur, Kaoru n'en avait que faire. Nishemura Tooru était mignon et charismatique certes mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un sale gosse qui préférait jouer avec les profs au lieu de s'investir dans son travail scolaire.

La rame de métro ralentit et Kaoru se releva en soupirant, s'aggripant à l'une de barre de métal verticale qui reliait le sol et le plafond et il descendit sur le quai pratiquement désert, passant devant les SDF qui avaient envahis les vieux bancs grinçants sans vraiment les voir, il remonta à la "surface". L'air frais de ce mois de mai le fit légèrement frissonner et une fine vapeur d'eau apparut devant sa bouche quand il expira. Frissonant à nouveau, il resserra un peu plus l'étau de sa veste sur son corps et se mit rapidement en marche, essayant d'arriver le plus vite possible au petit bar qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fréquenter. Malgré l'heure tardive et sa journée chargée, il n'était pas fatigué et n'avait pas l'envie de rentrer dans son appartement vide. Il avait beau avoir emménagé depuis plus de deux mois et demi, la moitié des cartons contenant ses affaires n'étaient toujours pas déballés. Peut-être demanderait-il à Die et Toshiya de venir l'aider à nouveau ce week-end? Quoiqu'il avait cru comprendre que ses amis étaient dans une période un peu difficile pour leur couple. _Encore une fois... _Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient fait pour rester ensemble si longtemps. Ils étaient tout sauf semblables et quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient une liaison, il avait cru à l'affaire d'une semaine ou deux tout au plus mais le fait est que cela faisait presque un an que le couple subsistait, enchaînant disputes, ruptures et réconciliations. Pourtant leur relation n'était pas seine. Toshiya était trop volage et Die bien trop jaloux et possessif. Ce n'était pas une combinaison gagnante mais ces deux-là s'obstinaient à rester ensemble et à se faire souffrir. _Quel gâchis..._

Il poussa la porte du bar et s'engouffra à l'intérieur mais dut s'arrêter sur le seuil un moment, déstabilisé par le volume un peu trop élevé de la musique. Pas encore vraiment habitué, il s'approcha du bar et commanda un verre de Vodka qu'il but d'un trait avant d'en commander un autre à la suite. Il agit ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure, le barman ne rechignant pas à le resservir, sachant parfaitement que son client supportait très bien l'alcool. Et c'était tout à fait vrai, cela devait être son sixième verre et c'était à peine si la tête lui tournait. Soudain, une personne pris place sans ménagement sur la chaise à côté de lui en commandant une bière et Kaoru se figea. _Cette voix..._ Il se retourna lentement en reposant son verre et sa gorge se serra.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Le nouvel arrivant but goulument une gorgée de sa bière et se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire innocent, avant de boire à nouveau sans le quitter des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ton âge, continua Kaoru en essayant de se donner une contenance.

-Et alors?

Il tressaillit devant le ton employé.

-Vous allez me dénoncer peut-être?

Le petit blond ricana et porta son attention sur la piste de danse, laissant un Kaoru sur la touche le regarder avec toujours autant d'étonnement. Et au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, Kyo le devança.

-Et puis qui croirait qu'un brillant élève comme moi soit venu dans un bar alors qu'il est mineur et soit en compagnie de son professeur à qui il fait outrageusement du pied en ce moment-même en buvant sa deuxième bière en à peine dix minutes?

Il appuya ses dires en faisant glisser son pied le long de la jambe de Kaoru tout en le regardant de façon insolente et aguicheuse.

Kaoru serra les dents en essayant d'ignorer superbement ce pied qui montait et descendait le long de sa jambe, lui procurant divers frissons. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de son élève, se concentrant pour le fixer de la façon la plus froide possible, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé avec ce pied qui continuait de le caresser.

-Quoi croira-t-on le plus, un professeur... ou un élève?

-Je dirai que vous m'avez dragué, répondit immédiatement Kyo.

Kaoru le regarda, bouché, tandis que le petit blond continuait de vider sa bière sans le quitter des yeux, un petit sourire particulièrement désagréable collé sur ses lèvres.

-Mais je ne dirai rien, continua-t-il.

-Pardon?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? Et puis pourquoi je me met dans un état pareil? C'est qu'un ado prépubère bordel! Saloperie de gosse..._

-Oui mais à une condition, reprit Kyo.

Il le regardait d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent en sirotant timidement son alcool et Kaoru fronça les sourcils.

-Laquelle?

Kyo retrouva son sourire manipulateur, posa sa bière sur le comptoir du bar et se pencha doucement vers son professeur, celui-ci le regardant de façon perplexe.

-Embrassez-moi.

Le coeur de Kaoru rata un battement et il se redressa vivement sur son tabouret, le feu aux joues et la gorge serrée. _Que je quoi? _Kyo s'approcha un peu plus, les yeux plongés du jeune professeur qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

-Je... non.

Une petite moue déçue apparut sur le visage de Kyo, le rendant encore plus enfantin qu'il ne le paraissait déjà, mais il ne sembla pas se démonter pour si peu.

-Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie alors embrassez-moi.

Kaoru se figea. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux du blond, descendant lentement pour venir fixer les lèvres entrouvertes et rouges, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversant son esprit. Comment? Comment un simple adolescent arrivait-il à le mettre dans des états pareil? Pourquoi ne le rejetait-il tout simplement pas comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres? _Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que les autres? _Son regard ne quittait plus la bouche qui n'attendait que la sienne. _Kao fait pas le con c'est un élève! Un mineur! Et puis tu n'as pas envie de perdre ton travail!_

-Sensei.

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser le jeune blond de sa tête, d'oublier sa présence à ses côtés et son pied immobile toujours collé contre sa jambe en une douce pression. _Je deviens dingue._

-Kaoru.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure et pourtant malgré la musique et tous les bruits qui les entouraient, il l'entendit. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné que Kyo ose l'appeler par son prénom et le regard qu'il rencontra fit tomber ses dernières barrières. Alors lentement, passionément, il souda ses lèvres à celles de Kyo, sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. _Je suis un imbécile..._

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, deuxième chapitre bouclé! Je m'en vais durant deux semaines donc à moins de trouver un endroit où je puisse accéder à internet (j'en doute fort), il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre désolée. Par contre dès mon retour le publication se fera plus vite vue que la fics est déjà bouclée x) J'ai même commencé le premier chapitre de la suite alors c'est dire!  
Deux semaines sans internet ça va me laisser le temps d'écrire uhu'  
En tout cas merci ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent, ça fait plaisir.

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses au reviews:**

**alexiel:** Alors j'espère que la suite t'a plue? De rien pour la réponse au review, c'est normal et puis comme on n'a pas le droit de faire un chapitre exprès pour ça il faut passer par l'e-mail. Mais je suis contente que ma fics te plaise en tout cas!

**moon light of dreams:** Voilà la suite uhu'. T'as aimé? Ta reviews ma fait super plaisir, c'est le genre de reviews que j'aime x) Le contexte, je l'avais en tête depuis des mois déjà mais j'étais trop occupée à écrire "Noie-toi dans mes larmes" et je ne voulais pas risquer d'en commencer une autre, sinon je sais que je n'en aurais fini aucune lol Mais en tout cas cette fics a été très vite écrite et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant! Bisoux tout plein )

**ena: **Uhu' contente que ça te plaise! Et merci pour la review, la plupart des gens ne prennent pas la peine de le faire donc ça fait plaisir ) J'espère que t'aimes toujours autant?

**Aelin ueal: **mdr T'inquiètes la suite arrive XD J'ai lu une fics y'à pas longtemps et j'ai remarqué quelques ressemblances avec la mienne, ça m'a dégoûtée XD J'ai pas envie qu'on me dise que je copie... Enfin bon en tout cas merci pour la review miss et à plus ne? )

**kyu-izm: **Je vais te dégoûter du Die/Toshiya toi si ça continue! mdr C'est vrai qu'imaginer Kaoru en prof de maths... y'à de quoi mater pendant tout le cours lol Surtout que c'est toi qui est sur lui non? Je sais plus je confonds avec Juu... Non Juu c'est Die! Olala je m'embrouille toute seule

**miNimoNo: **Oui ben on va s'arranger pour que Kao ne soit jamais ton prof de maths (moi jalouse? pfff nawak toi!) XD Merci pour la reviw ma puce, j'espère que t'aime toujours autant! Tu vas me manquer pendant ces deux semaines T.T Me tarde déjà de revenir uhu'. Kich' kich' aishiiiii mo 3


	3. Cours particulièrement particuliers

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, harcèlement de prof (le rêve uhu') u.u  
**Couples:**Donc Die/Toshiya et après...  
**Disclaimer:** Nan nan, toujours pas à moi u.u  
**Note de môa:** Et je continue u.u Trois chapitres en deux jours, j'suis trop forte quand je veux XD Pi bon je sais pas combien de chapitres elle fera en tout, peut-être cinq ou six? Uhu' aucune idée mais vous verrez bien.

**Titre:** Onegai Sensei

**Chapitre 3:** Cours particulièrement... particuliers

* * *

Une fois encore, la rame avançait à vitesse constante dans un cliquetis métallique caractéristique, les passagers entassés tanguaient au rythme des tournants, ceux assis essayaient de tromper leur ennuie en regardant par la fenêtre, pas d'une grande distraction en somme. Et une fois de plus Kaoru soupira. Le journée avait été mouvementée et il était épuisé: entre la mauvaise surprise que le directeur lui avait fait aujourd'hui et la visite surprise de Die la nuit dernière, il était à bout. 

Il était rentré chez lui à moitié saoûl, ne se rendant plus vraiment compte d'où il était et il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour retrouver le chemin de son appartement -qui se trouvait à environ un kilomètre du bar tout au plus. Et alors qu'il se maudissait pour la énième fois de la soirée d'avoir laissé ce sale gosse le manipuler, il avait apperçu un Die replié sur son palier, tremblant de tous ses membres, attendant devant sa porte. Kaoru avait alors instanément dégrisé et, relevant Die, il l'avait fait entré à l'intérieur avant de l'installer sur le canapé, écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire. Et il ne fut même pas surpris de savoir que Toshiya était la cause de son mal. Le roux avait ensuite beaucoup parlé, répétant sans cesse qu'il aimait le brun plus que tout, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et il était devenu presque hystérique en demandant où était Toshiya. _J'aurais pas du le laisser seul là-bas! Kao, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Il est toujours là-bas! Je sais qu'il est là-bas! Ils vont le toucher Kao! Ils vont lui faire du mal! Kao, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Il est tout seul! Avec ces gens! Je ne veux pas, je...! Totchi, Toshiya..._

Et cette hystérie avait fini en crise de larmes et prise de somnifères. Kaoru n'avait donc dormi que deux heures grand maximum la nuit dernière et le reste de la journée n'avait pas été mieux. _C'était pire..._ Il avait eu de nouveau trois heures de cours avec les premières C, et même si à présent les clins d'oeil avaient cessés, les regards entendus du blond le mettaient au pied du mur. Ce baiser il ne l'avait pas oublier, et son élève non plus. Cela avait été une erreur, il le savait, mais "Kyo" semblait ne pas vouloir en rester là. De toute évidence il s'amusait beaucoup. Et puis il y avait eu ce cours...

**oOoOoOo**

**LYCEE, 2 HEURES PLUS TÔT**

Il était assis et accoudé à son bureau, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, attendant avec appréhansion. Un peu avant la reprise des cours cet après-midi, le directeur l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau avec l'un de ses collègues, Hiromura Jui, le professeur d'anglais. Lui et Jui s'entendait plutôt bien et il avait été étonné que le directeur demande à les voir. Mais il s'était avéré par la suite qu'ils n'avaient pas été appelés pour la même raison. Kaoru avait d'abord angoissé en repensant à la menace du blond la veille au bar. _Je dirai que vous m'avez dragué... _Mais il avait été soulagé de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un élève qui souhaitait avoir des cours particuliers en mathématiques. Et il avait accédé à cette requête... sans demander le nom de cet élève. Jui venait de lui apprendre de qui il s'agissait... et il n'était même pas étonné.

Il massa ses tempes douloureuses en retenant un soupir et tourna la tête en direction des fenêtres. Il était 18 heures trente et le soleil commençait déjà sa déclinaison, peignant le ciel de rose et d'orangé. Il soupira et se détourna pour fixer a porte et se figea en voyant que celle-ci était ouverte. Nishemura Tooru était appuyé contre le chambranle, les pans de sa chemise hors du pantalon, le noeud de sa cravate défait, les manches de sa veste retroussées et son sac pendant négligeament à son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. _Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est là?_ Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, sans qu'aucun ne bouge et Kaoru se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait bien de la même personne que quelques heures plus tôt...

Kyo se décolla enfin de l'embrasure de la porte sans prendre la peine de la refermer, jeta son sac sur l'un des bureaux de la première rangée et s'affala sur la chaise, fixant Kaoru presque avec indifférence. _A quoi il joue là? _Kaoru le fixa un moment, suspicieux, et s'en alla refermer la porte, sentant l'adolescent le suivre du regard. _Ca au moins ça n'a pas changé._ Il revint en silence et se plaça devant son bureau, en face de celui du blond et s'adressa à lui de la façon la plus détachée possible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez revoir?

Il attendit un moment, se demandant pourquoi Kyo ne lui répondait pas et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il le fixait toujours de la même façon.

-Je repose ma question: qu'est-ce que vous voulez revoir?

-...

-Nishemura...

-J'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie.

Kaoru le regarda bizarrement, surpris du ton incroyablement sec de son élève.

-Peut-être mais vous êtes un élève et moi un professeur alors...

-Pourtant tu me tutoyais hier soir.

Kaoru ouvrit la bouche, comme foudroyé par ces paroles, et chercha quoi répliquer mais aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit et il fusilla l'adolescent du regard en voyant que son expression n'avait pas changé. En fait, ce ne fut que quand il tourna le dos pour se mettre face au tableau qu'un petit sourire moqueur vint se dessiner sur ses traits.

Ils passèrent ainsi près d'une heure à revoir le programme de mathématiques, Kaoru mettant un point d'honneur à barbouiller son tableau de craie, Kyo se contentant de le suivre des yeux en hochant la tête de temps en temps, plaçant quelques remarques pas vraiment en rapport avec le cours que son professeur faisait mine d'ignorer. Finalement Kaoru mis fin au cours particulier et se rassit à son bureau pendant que Kyo remettait négligeament ses affaires dans son sac. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de quitter la classe, se rapprocha du bureau. Kaoru le fixa, se demandant ce qu'il allait encore faire mais avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste pour repousser le blond, celui-ci se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le châtain tenta de le repousser mais Kyo emprisonna ses mains des siennes et, rompant le baiser, il se pencha à son oreille pour y chuchoter quelques mots:

-Kaoru tu es... bandant.

Le jeune professeur rougit violemment et, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir cette fois-ci, il laissa Kyo quitter la salle.

**oOoOoOo**

Die resta assis sur la canapé, regardant d'un air triste son ami si hors de lui, jeter contre les murs tout ce qui lui passer sous la main. Le châtain lui offrait vraiment un spectacle désolant.

-Kao calme-toi, s'il te pla...

-NE ME DEMANDE PAS DE LE CALMER! CE SALE PETIT CON VA ME RENDRE DINGUE! MAIS POURQUOI IL ARRIVE A ME METTRE DANS DES ETATS PAREILS!

Kaoru jeta son dévolu sur les coussins du canapé et les envoya dire bonjour au grille-pain dans la cuisine, sous l'oeil de plus en plus désolé de son ami.

-Peut-être parce qu'il te plaît? suggéra le roux en haussant les épaules.

-MAIS NON!

Un vase passa à proximité de sa tête et finit sa course sur le trottoir six étages plus bas après être passé par la fenêtre ouverte, Die restant parfaitement impassible devant tant de violence. Il soupira. Il ne voyait pas trop comment calmer Kaoru, le mieux était d'attendre que ça passe. _Quoiqu'à ce rythme là, il ne restera bientôt plus rien de potable dans son appartement... Peut-être devrais-je essayer de sauver au moins la télé? Bof..._

La tornade s'appaisa tout à coup, tirant Die de ses pensées et il regarda avec étonement son ami qui s'afférait d'hors et déjà à ramasser les objets qui jonchaient le sol.

-Calmé?

Un grognement peu élégant lui répondit et Kaoru disparut dans la cuisine, revenant quelques secondes après pour remettre les coussins à leur place avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur l'un des fauteuils de son salon.

-Bonjour la bonne humeur, soupira Die en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ferme-la tu veux?

Le roux obéit sans broncher, laissant quelques secondes de répit à son ami, mais en put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

-Mais il est mignon au moins?

Jet de coussin...

-DIE LA FERME!

**oOoOoOo**

Il flânait dans les rues depuis il ne savait combien de temps, se contentant d'aligner les pas et de les laisser le porter à travers la ville. Et malgré le fait que Tokyo c'est quand même grand, il se retrouvait toujours à son point de départ: leur appartement. Il en aurait pleurer de frustration. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il évitait ce lieu comme la peste mais le destin semblait s'acharner à l'y conduire. Pourquoi? L'appartement était indéniablement vide et tant qu'il en serait ainsi, il reffuserait d'en franchir le seuil. Il n'avait pas le courage de se confronter à l'absence de son amant, ne voulait pas l'admettre. _Alala Die... _Il devait être chez Kaoru à l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être devrait-il appeler? Non, il se voyait mal le faire et son ventre se serra rien qu'à cette idée. Il attendrait de voir la lumière à la fenêtre de leur appartement et là, il saurait qu'il était revenu et qu'il pouvait à son tour le rejoindre, sans crainte de se heurter à la solitude. _On est tellement ridicules Die, c'est d'un pathétique nous deux..._

Il inspira un bon coup, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau rouge et fit demi-tour, priant pour ne plus atterrir sur ce parking désert et froid. Depuis combien de temps cette mascarade s'était-elle mise en place? Six mois? Deux? Sept? Non, depuis le début en fait... Il avait toujours agit ainsi, sachant pourtant à quel point Die était jaloux, mais c'était un fait, il n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher. Jamais. Mais avec Die c'était différent, quand il était dans ses bras, il se sentait vraiment vivre, il était "chez lui". Mais même si cet amour était fort et payé de retour, il ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. Non pas que cela ne lui suffise pas, mais l'hérésie et la chaleur des corps inconnus l'attiraient inéluctablement. Depuis toujours. Et même s'il aimait sincèrement Die, il ne parviendrait pas à changer cela. _Kaoru a raison, on est trop différents. Lui tente de s'accrocher désespérément, et moi je vais ailleurs. Il se donne à fond pour moi et moi je préfère m'abandonner aux autres..._ S'abandonner. Oui il aimait s'abandonner aux sensations que lui procuraient ces inconnus. Il aimait ces moments où il s'abandonnait à la foule, sans plus penser à rien, où il se noyait dans des flots de caresses, de sensations et de perversion. C'était comme une drogue, et il en était totalement dépendant. _Il faut que j'aille voir Kao..._

**oOoOoOo**

Le quai était bondé de gens attendant leur train en se bousculant, en étant bousculés, discutant, silencieux. Parmis la foule, un adolescent restait immobile au milieu de la masse mouvante des corps qui grouillaient et se succédaient devant ses yeux hagards, sourd aux discussions qui se répercutaient contre les murs du métro, aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Il attendait son train. Comme chaque matin. Ses amis étaient postés de part et d'autre de lui, riant et gesticulant, ne se souciant pas de son mustisme ni de son air renfermé. Un de ses amis pourtant, d'un an son cadet, grand et mince, à la silhouette fine et élancée, au visage fin et aux longs cheveux auburns, se pencha vers lui d'un air soucieux.

-Tooru?

Le blond ne réagit pas, continuant de fixer vaguement devant lui un regard vitreux. Son ami soupira.

-Kyo...

Il réagit à ce nom, au grand déplaisir de son ami, et le fixa d'un air étonné.

-Je... n'avais pas vu que tu étais là, gomen.

-Pourtant je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas entendu?

Kyo fit "non" de la tête avec un air grave et son ami se retourna pour fixer le quai, les lèvres pincées.

Il ne supportait plus cette mascarade, il connaissait "Kyo" depuis plus de trois ans et de voir son ami rejeter à ce point son identité, ça le mettait hors de lui. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que le blond change à ce point? Qu'il ait teint ses cheveux, passait encore. Mais les percings, l'attitude, ces "choses" qu'il écrivait, tout cela était ridicule. Ses textes étaient beaux certes, criants de vérité, et c'était justement cette vérité qui le gênait. Tooru était timide, joyeux, discret, calme et doux. Kyo était son direct opposé. Il était provoquant, semblait joyeux pour mieux dissimuler son mal-être, était excentrique, extravagant, moqueur. Beaucoup d'adolescents pouvaient lui être comparés c'est vrai mais cela correspondait trop peu à Tooru pour qu'il puisse le tolérer. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le jeune garçon qui lui était venu en aide jadis n'était plus, remplacé par ce "Kyo". Oh il ne doutait pas que Kyo l'aiderait lui aussi en cas de problème mais le fait qu'il ne réagisse plus à l'entente de son _vrai_ prénom et qu'il s'obstine à jouer cette comédie, ça c'étaot insupportable.

Kyo fixait son ami d'un air abattu et, timidement, il s'approcha de lui.

-Shin?

-...

-Shinya?

-Quoi?

-Tu... tu m'en veux?

Le plus jeune resta silencieux sans regarder son ami. C'était dans ces rares moments de doutes qu'il avait l'impression de retrouver son Tooru. Il ouvrit la bouche comme le juge qui s'apprête à clore le procès et annonça la sentance d'un ton dénué de tout sentiment sinon de la lassitude.

-Tu me fatigues.

Il s'en alla en ignorant le regard douloureux du blond, rejoignant le reste du groupe auquel il se mêla. Quand la rame arriva, Kyo reprit sa place habituelle, au centre de ses amis, Shinya à ses côtés, et le même jeu que chaque matin recommençant, ayant pour seul but de capter le regard du professeur de mathématiques.

**oOoOoOo**

Le cours continuait inlassablement, Kaoru énumérait toutes sortes de théorèmes et propriétés mais une fois de plus, la moitié de la classe de suivait pas. Il était plus sec que d'habitude, sa voix était froide, aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage et pas une seule fois il ne regarda vers le fond de la classe. Il avait décidé de ne plus témoigner la moindre attention au jeune Nishemura. Il ne ferait pas une crise de nerfs à cause d'un petit con pareil, c'était hors de question.

Alors que Kaoru était en pleine explication d'un système de calcul assez complexe, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement dans sa direction, plusieurs grçons se mirent à chuchoter en appercevant Tomoko-chan sur le seuil.

-Sumimasen Niikura-sensei mais quelqu'un demande à vous voir, fit la secrétaire.

Kaoru la fixa quelques secondes, étonné, mais consentit finalement à abandonner ses élèves pour quelques minutes, faisant signe à l'un d'eux de surveiller ses camarades. Et à peine arrivé dans le couloir qu'il se retrouva en face de Toshiya, la secrétaire venant de tourner les talons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Toshiya ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, coupé par les murmures et les rumeurs qui naissaient parmis les élèves. Il se pencha vers la porte, intriqu, s'exposant à la vue de tous et, alors qu'il survolait les adolescents des yeux, son regard accrocha l'un d'eux en particulier et Toshiya se figea. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Kaoru ferma la porte. Toshiya se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts et la main crispée sur sa poitrine, sous l'oeil inquiet du châtain.

-Ca va?

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesca doucement avant de baisser les yeux d'un air gené.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Toshiya se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même, jouant nerveusement avec l'une des manches de son manteau et modillant sa lèvre tremblante.

-Co... comment il va?

Kaoru fixa son ami bizarrement mais son expression s'adoucit en voyant le brun d'habitude si extravagant être si timide. Au moins il avait l'air de regretter.

-Comment voudrais-tu qu'il aille?

-...

-Pourquoi tu es là Toshimasa?

-Kaoru, non!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je... je veux savoir s'il va bien.

-Il va aussi bien que possible dans une situation comme celle-ci. Mais il commence à être habitué.

Toshiya releva la tête et Kaoru put clairement voir dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait blessé.

-Je... je peux repasser ce soir si tu veux, je ne veux pas gêner ton cours.

-J'ai un cours particulier ce soir, répondit le jeune professeur avec réticence.

Un petit sourire amusé vint flotter sur les lèvres du brun et il dit d'un air mesquin:

-Tu fais des heures supp' toi?

-Disons que c'est un cas "spécial".

-Je vois.

Toshiya éclata de rire en voyant son ami bafouiller des paroles incompréhensibles et le rassura en lui disant qu'il le taquinait. Et une fois l'hilarité passée, un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, les deux perdant soudain leur gaieté passagère, et ils se mirent à fixer bêtement leurs pieds.

-Bon, je vais y aller.

-Ah, d'accord.

Toshiya sourit d'un petit air gêné mais pourtant il ne bougea pas, ayant visiblement autre chose à dire mais n'osant pas.

-Totchi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a _vraiment_?

-Je... Kaoru s'il te plait, dis-lui que... qu'il peut rentrer parce que... s'il reste chez toi juste parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir, je... je en suis pas à l'appartement alors... il peut y aller si...

-Tu comptes aller voir ailleurs c'est ça?

-Non! Non... je n'ai pas le courage d'y retourner, c'est tout.

Kaoru le fixa d'un air désolé et Toshiya bafouilla un faible "sayonara" avant de partir le plus vite possible, sans se retourner.

Il sorti du bâtiment scolaire à grands pas mais, arrivé près de sa voiture, ses jambes lâchèrent et il écorcha ses mains et ses genoux sur le goudron du parking. A présent les tremblements de son corps et les larmes sur ses joues étaient hors de contrôle. Kaoru voulait protéger Die, Kaoru le prenait pour une pute, Kaoru l'avait appelé par son vrai prénom... _Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. _Mais le pire avait été cet élève. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé était chargé de haine et de jalousie. L'avait-il fixé ainsi parce qu'il était près de Kaoru? A cet instant la seule question qui lui était venue à l'esprit était: est-ce que Die fixait les inconnus qu'il laissait l'approcher de la même façon? Et sa respiration s'était bloquée. _Die, je suis désolé..._

**oOoOoOo**

-Et donc ça fait...

-3y + 52a, répondit Kyo de manière désinvolte.

Kaoru nota le résultat que vanit de lui donner son élève sur le tableau et reposa la craie.

-Bon, on va en rester là pour ce soir.

Kyo ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, et il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kaoru pour s'asseoir sans gêne dessus.

-Je reviens demain?

-Non pas demain.

-Alors quand?

-Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de cours du soir Nishemura.

Le petit sourire qui ornait les lèvres de l'adolescent disparut soudain et il fixa son professeur d'un regard noir, fronçant les sourcils en constatant que Kaoru était sérieux quand il disait que c'était fini.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Ecoutez en cours et il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord!

Kyo sauta à bas du bureau et s'approcha de Kaoru pour l'embrasser mais il fut repoussé, à son plus grand étonnement.

-Nishemura que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors des cours normaux.

-Tu semble oublier ce que je t'avais dit l'autre soir, _sensei_. J'irai voir le directeur si...

-Ne me tutoyez pas. Quand au directeur, faites comme bon vous semble.

Kyo le fusilla du regard et lui lança avec haine qu'il le ferait virer et sortit de la classe en fulminant. Kaoru lui, resta sur sa chaise, bras ballants, avant de soupirer bruyamment. _C'est fini..._

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Voilà je suis enfin de retour! Si si j'vous assure x)  
Alors bonne nouvelle les gens... Cette fics est d'hors et déjà finie, elle fera 6 chapitres ) Ensuite... la suite en est au septième chapitre et touche également à sa fin... Oui oui j'ai écrit pratiquement une fics entirèe en une semaine et demie... je suis dingue XD

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ki-chan:** Voilà j'espère que t'as aimé et que t'auras pas trop attendu x) Dis-moi ce que t'en penses!

** Anna-katchan:** Salut ma puce! Ben oui deux semaines... encore que je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu --" Mais j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant! Et vivement qu'on se reparle sur Msn, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue çç

**Littlesusie:** Totchi et Die... c'est sûr que c'est dommage XD Mes petits bishôs mdr J'les adore ces deux-là, ils sont partout dans mes fics XD Faudrait peut-être que je change, certain commencent à devenir allergique (nee Kyu? XD). Merci pour ta review en tout cas!

**Ajousan Amaï:** Shinya... Shinya --" Ca me dit quelque chose, mais quoi? Non sans déconner si t'es fan de ce pauvre Shinou tu vas être déçue avec moi XD Je dirai pas que je l'aime pas mais... il est quasi-inexistant dans mes fics çç Il m'inspire pas le pauvre XD Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais s'il existait pas je crois que ce serait pareil... Alala piètre ateur que je suis u.u

**Sahad:** Oh t'aimais pas les fics Dir en Grey? O.o En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes parce que moi j'adore tes fics x) Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer!

**ena:** Voilà la suite, et le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si les reviews pleuvent lol (non non je me plains pas --") Pour ce qui est de l'écriture... je ne trouve pas mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre quand même x)

**amai-te-nigai:** Oui deux semaines c'est très long je confirme ToT J'avais rien à faire, pas internet, pas Msn, bref l'horreur la plus totale... Ca m'aura permis de presque terminer "De papier et d'encre" au moins --" C'est la suite de cette fics ) Et c'est vrai que Kaoru en prof de maths... alléchante idée x) Merci pour la fics, heureuse que ça te plaise.

**kyu-izm:** Moi? Une tortionnaire de lectrices? Meeeeeeuh naaaaaaaaaan D Où vas-tu chercher ça? XD Pour ce qui est des trous de Kaoru... ben écoute apparament Kyo apprécie énormément les trous dans les joues (et pas que ceux-là si tu veux mon avis ;P) Pour ce qui de "Et pour le couple Die/Toshiya, c'est pas plus mal, au moins, quand on lit une de tes fics, on sait à quoi s'attendre pour au moins un couple..." Oui ben euh sans commentaire J'suis vexée çç Mais tu verras je te ferai une Toshiya/Kyo rien que pour toi si tu veux XD Gros bisou chtite Alice, j'tadore!

**azazaelle:** Merci merci XD J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant? J'aime pas perdre mes fans lol (Ok ok je sors... --")

**alexiel:** J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue? Puis si tu aimes tant je t'annonce que y aura une suite donc t'inquiète c'est loin d'être fini x) Merci pour la reviews, à plus ;)

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Je ne révèle rien pour ce qui est de Totchi et Die, bien que l'on puisse s'en douter déjà vu ce chapitre XD Pour Kaoru et Kyo ça semble pas si sûr que ça non plus ne? Kaoru se laisse aller et ensuite il râle, pauvre sensei XD Il sait pas ce qu'il veut u.u


	4. Nouvelle équation

**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, harcèlement de prof (le rêve uhu') u.u  
**Couples:** Donc Die/Toshiya et après...  
**Disclaimer:** Nan nan, toujours pas à moi u.u  
**Note de môa:** Bon allez, quatrième chapitre. J'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour cette fics donc elle sera un peu plus longue mais il faut que je trouve encore d'autres éléments à ajouter pour qu'elle soit complète. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimez toujours.

**Titre:**Onegai Sensei

**Chapitre 4:** Nouvelle équation.

* * *

La voiture était garée depuis plus de dix minutes et pourtant son occupant n'en sortait toujours pas. Le grand roux restait assis dans l'habitacle éclairé, la tête appuyée contre son siège, regardant d'un oeil vague par la fenêtre. Le géant imposant qui lui faisait face semblait l'appeler, mais il hésitait à sortir, hésitait à rentrer dans cet immeuble et à rejoindre son appartement. Toshiya serait-il là à l'attendre? Non, il avait dit à Kaoru que l'appartement était vide et c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait convaincu de revenir. Il ne voulait pas voir Toshiya mais en même temps il ne désirait que le serrer dans ses bras. Que devait-il faire? Retourner chez Kaoru? Trouver un hotel? Dormir dans la voiture cette nuit? _Die tu es ridicule..._ Il soupira et se redressa. De toute façon il faudrait qu'il s'explique avec son amant, alors pourquoi repousser l'échéance? C'est avec cette résolution en tête qu'il sortit enfin de sa voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui, et se dirigea vers son immeuble, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, il extirpa l'une de ses mains de son jean pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et la refourra immédiatement à l'intérieur, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient dans un tintement caractéristique. Et l'ascenseur monta, monta jusqu'au troisième étage, là où se trouvait _leur_ appartement. Il resta un moment immobile, appuyé contre la paroi du fond, fixant avec hésitation le long couloir noir qui lui faisait face et l'envie de rentrer chez lui le quitta soudain. Pourtant quand les portes commencèrent à se refermer il sortit du compartiment en vitesse et avança lentement dans le petit corridor, les mains toujours fourrées dans les poches à la recherche de ses clés. Enfin du double de ses clés car les originales étaient en possession de Toshiya. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à en faire un double à Kaoru. Il s'approcha d'un petit interrupteur lumineux et appuya dessus pour éclairer le couloir. _Tant pis pour les voisins._

Il allait reprendre sa marche quand il se figea. Devant sa porte, une personne semblait allongée, respirant faiblement, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de sa tête comme un halo de ténèbres. Et cette personne...

-Totchi!

Il accourut près de son amant et tomba à genoux près de lui, hésitant à toucher le petit corps tremblant. Toshiya semblait inconscient et était de toute évidence brûlant de fièvre. Die posa une de ses mains fraîches sur le front du brun et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

-Merde.

Il se redressa vivement pour glisser la clé dans la serrure -autant dire qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois tellement il tremblait- et il ouvrit la porte vivement avant de se pencher à nouveau pour soulever son amant. Il le conduisit jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea doucement, lui retirant son manteau et ses chaussures, tenta un moment de le réveiller puis finalement, il partit vers la salle de bain pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un petit récipient rempli d'eau et un linge propre. Comment se faisait-il qu'il retrouve Toshiya dans cet état? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré dans l'appartement? Il ne s'était tout de même pas évanoui juste sur le seuil, si? Et personne ne l'avait vu?

Die sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte que deux prunelles noires le fixaient d'un air endormi, et il sourit à son amant, soulagé.

-Tu vas mieux?

Toshiya hocha faiblement la tête avant de détourner le regard, le fixant sur le plafond faiblement éclairé par la petite lampe qui se trouvait près du canapé.

-Totchi, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré dans l'appartement? Tu t'es évanoui dehors?

De nouveau le brun ne répondit qu'en secouant la tête. Dénégation cette fois et Die fronça les sourcils.

-P... pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré? Tu avais les clés pourtant ne? Tu les as perdues?

Nouvelle dénégation. Die sentit la colère l'envahir, il se moquait de lui ou quoi?

-Alors quoi!

-Je voulais t'attendre.

-Oh... Et tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre à l'intérieur? Tu es malade Totchi, t'as passé la nuit dehors ou quoi?

-Je suis juste fatigué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Toshiya fixa à nouveau son amant droit dans les yeux, l'air beaucoup plus conscient et réveillé que tout à l'heure et il put constater que Die semblait troublé.

-Tu n'es pas rentré depuis... l'autre soir?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi!

-Parce que c'est vide sans toi...

Toshiya ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en sentant Die le redresser vivement pour le serrer contre lui avec force, intensifiant son mal de tête. Mais pourtant il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte. Die était là, Die était revenu, Die le serrait dans ses bras, Die... pleurait. Pourquoi?

-Die, gomen je... je sais que je t'ai fait mal et je...

-Laisse tomber tu veux?

Il sentit le roux desserrer son étreinte et le regarda d'un air étonné. Il lui souriait maintenant? _Je comprends plus rien..._

-Die...

Le roux le fit taire en posant ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et, durant toute la nuit, il resta près du brun qui s'était enfin endormi, veillant à ce que la fièvre ne remonte pas.

**oOoOoOo**

Il se plaça devant son miroir et vérifia que le noeud de sa cravate était bien serré puis il brossa sommairement ses cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre et de pénétrer dans sa cuisine où l'attendait son café fumant. Il le but lentement, regardant pensivement devant lui. Le jeune Nishemura était-il vraiment allé voir le directeur? _Il en est bien capable, vu l'aisance avec laquelle il t'a dragué..._ Devait-il s'attendre à être convoqué et à devoir se justifier face à l'accusation de son élève? _Mais quel sale gamin!_ Il finit sa tasse et la posa sans douceur dans son évier. Il était hors de question qu'il perde son travail à cause de ce voyou, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. _A part l'embrasser... _Des images du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le blond lui revinrent en tête ainsi que le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche et il se figea en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. _Saloperie de gosse!_

Il arriva en classe avec une humeur particulièrement massacrante, ayant dû se retenir de ne pas étriper Nishemura durant tout le trajet du métro. Le petit blond lui en voulait apparemment et il ne s'était pas privé de le lui faire remarquer, le gratifiant de paroles crues -pour faire rire ses amis- et de grimaces paticulièrement déplacées. _Je vais devenir dingue..._

**oOoOoOo**

La rame ralentit et il descendit sur le quai non sans regarder son professeur au passage et commença à flâner dans les rues de Tokyo, sans but autre que d'éviter de rentrer chez lui. Ses pas le portèrent jusque dans une petite rue commerçante et il se décida finalement à rentrer dans un bar. La nuit commençait à tomber dehors et la perspective d'un studio vide et ennuyeux ne l'enchantait guère. Ses parents lui avaient payé un petit studio assez éloigné de son lycée mais il n'y allait que rarement. La plupart de ses nuits il les passait chez Shinya ou alors dehors. C'était bien simple, il détestait ses parents et leur foutu argent et préférait se débrouiller tout seul plutôt que d'être dépendant. Ce soir pourtant, il était bien parti pour rentrer chez lui mais pas tout de suite. Il avait des périodes comme ça où il passait presque toutes ses nuits à son studio et d'autres où il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il commanda un jus d'orange que le barman lui apporta sans discuter et se mit à le siroter d'un air absent. Ici, mieux vallait ne pas commander d'alcool car on reffuserait de lui en servir, il n'avait que 17 ans. S'il voulait boire de l'alcool, il fallait qu'il aille dans un bar plus grand et moins à cheval sur les règles, comme celui où il avait rencontré son professeur par exemple. _Kaoru. _Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de fruit. Y'avait pas à dire, le châtain était incroyablement mignon et il embrassait divinement bien. Mais il ne semblait pas le porter dans son coeur. A cette pensée Kyo se renfrogna.

Il sortit du bar après avoir payé sa boisson et se mit à déambuler en ruminant ses sombres pensées. Son professeur ne l'aimait visiblement pas du tout. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de l'importuner comme il le faisait? Non, il s'amusait beaucoup trop et il adorait le voir rougir. Il était juste trop mignon comme ça. _Oula va falloir que je me calme moi, sinon je vais finir par croire que je suis amoureux._ Il éclata d'un rire nerveux à cette hypothèse et préféra l'oublier vite fait. Il l'oublia d'ailleurs très vite quand il apperçut une certaine personne marcher à quelques mètres devant lui. _Lui?_ Il s'élança sans plus réfléchir, essayant de rejoindre cette personne le plus rapidement possible et la tira vivement par la manche de son menteau pour qu'elle se retourne. Le grand brun le fixa d'un air étonné puis sembla le reconnaître et il se figea.

-Toi?

-Vous êtes un ami de Kaoru ne?

Toshiya acquiesca lentement, reconnaissant le jeune adolescent qui lui avait fait tant d'effet lors de sa visite au lycée, et se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Je peux vous parler un instant s'il vous plaît?

-Ano... oui bien sûr.

Le petit blond lui fit un sourire radieux et s'empara de sa main sans plus de cérémonie pour le tirer vers le petit bar qu'il venait de quitter. Le barman le fixa d'ailleurs d'un air bizarre en le voyant s'asseoir à nouveau à son comptoir pour lui faire la même commande que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Toshiya prit place près de ce garçon étrange mais ne commanda aucune boisson, le regardant d'un air amusé. Ainsi il l'avait vraiment fixé ainsi parce qu'il se trouvait près de Kaoru. Intéressant.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Kyo. Et vous?

-Toshiya, hajimemashite.

L'adolescent hocha la tête d'un air entendu et reporta son attention sur son verre qu'il vida d'un trait. _Vraiment étrange ce gosse._

-Vous connaissez bien Kaoru?

-Oui, c'est un ami de longue date. Pourquoi?

-Je voulais juste vérifier que vous n'étiez pas son petit-ami.

Toshiya haussa les sourcils. Le petit-ami de Kaoru, lui? Il avait vraiment une grande imagination ce gamin.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Koaru est à moi!

Kyo se retourna vers lui en le fixant méchament et Toshiya se redressa sur son tabouret, surpris de ce soudain changement d'humeur. _A lui? C'est quoi cette historie encore? _

-Enfin, reprit Kyo, pas vraiment mais c'est presque ça.

-Tu ne serais pas l'élève qui n'arrête pas de le harceler toi?

-Il t'a parlé de moi? fit Kyo soudain très exité.

-Euh, indirectement oui.

-Ah.

Toshiya sourit, amusé par ce jeune garçon si lunatique et il le prit immédiatement en sympathie.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider si tu veux.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain après-midi, Toshiya rejoignit Kyo au point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donné la veille et ne fut pas étonné de voir que le petit blond était déjà là, assis de façon provoquante sur l'un des bancs du parc, occupé à faire des grimaces à une vieille femme qui nourrissait les pigeons. La vieille dame le regarda d'un air indigné et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le put, ayant certainement peur que ce voyou lui vole son sac à main.

-Ohayo.

Kyo lui répondit en souriant et regarda Toshiya prendre place près de lui. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, Kyo n'avait donc pas cours et de ce fait Kaoru non plus. Vendredi soir, lui et Kyo s'étaient mis d'accord et avait monté leur petit complot et il était temps de le mettre en pratique. _Espérons que Kaoru ne m'en voudra pas trop._ Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son ami, adressant un petit clin d'oeil complice à Kyo qui le fixait d'un ait amusé.

-Kaoru? Toshiya desu. Dis tu fais quoi ce soir? Ca te dis de venir au restaurant avec moi? Hein? Non ça va très bien avec Die, pourquoi? Ah, il est chez toi? Il me faut vraiment une raison pour t'inviter au resto? Kaoooo! Baka... Bon ce soir à neuf heures au restaurant près du cinéma ok? Hein? Oui je sais que c'est un restaurant français Kao... Mais non. Bon tu m'énerves, à ce soir!

Il raccrocha au nez de son ami et rangea son portable dans sa poche, légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Alors?

-Alors c'est bon, on a rendez-vous ce soir, répondit Toshiya.

-Arigato.

**oOoOoOo**

Jui reposa sa tasse désormais vide sur la petite table basse présente près du canapé sur lequel il avait pris place et Kaoru ne tarda pas à se lever pour la porter à la cuisine. Les deux professeurs s'entendant de mieux en mieux, ils avaient mangé ensemble ce midi et avaient passé le début de l'après-midi chez Kaoru où ils venaient de prendre un café. Le professeur de mathématiques revint dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard et retrouva Jui en train d'enfiler sa veste.

-Tu pars déjà?

-Oui, j'ai encore des copies à corriger.

Kaoru lui sourit.

-Bon, ben je te raccompagnes pas, tu connais le chemin.

-Oui t'inquiètes, sourit son ami. A demain Kao.

-A demain.

Le professeur d'anglais lui fit au revoir de la main et s'éloigna dans le petit couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans prévenir et il stoppa son geste en relevant le regard vers la personne qui lui fesait face.

Die fixa d'un air étonné l'homme châtain qui se tenait devant lui et se demanda un instant si Kaoru ne lui avait pas caché qu'il entretenait une relation avec quelqu'un. Puis il se dit que le charmant jeune-homme qui lui faisait face ne devait sans doute être qu'un ami et il se surpris un instant à penser que Kaou était vraiment bête pour ne pas tenter sa chance avec cette beauté. Beauté d'ailleurs dont les yeux marrons le fixaient d'un air étonné, lui donnant une bouille particulièrement adorable. Et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se fixer sans bouger, comme hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre.

-Die?

Les deux vis à vis semblèrent revenir sur terre quand la voix de Kaoru s'éleva depuis le salon et qu'il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Die récupéra immédiatement son sourire et sembla dès lors oublier complètement Jui.

-Ah Kao! Tu vas bien?

-Oui oui.

Kaoru fixa le dos de Jui qui restait immobile en regardant Die et il s'approcha de lui, intrigué.

-Ca va pas?

-Hein? fit Jui en revenant à lui. Ah si si, c'est bon.

Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné et contourna Die en regardant ses pieds.

-A demain.

Kaoru le regarda partir, étonné, et fut d'autant plus surpris de voir la façon dont Die l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

-Die?

Le roux reporta son attention sur lui et lui sourit d'un air gêné avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement. Kaoru le fixa un instant, comme soupsonneux mais le roux fit mine de ne rien voir et se dirigea vers le salon où il s'affala sur le canapé tandis que Kaoru se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre deux bières dans son frigo.

-Qui c'était? demanda Die avec un ton détaché particulièrement bien imité.

-Hiromura Jui, pourquoi?

-Comme ça.

Kaoru ne chercha pas plus loin, se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manifestation de la curiosité maladive de son ami mais le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Die laissait penser à toute autre chose. _Jui..._

Kaoru revint dans le salon avec les deux bières décapsulées et en tendit une à son ami qui l'accepta de bonne grâce, buvant à grandes gorgées pour soulager sa gorge soudainement sèche. Kaoru le fixa un instant, persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui c'est juste que Toshiya est sorti en ville et que je me faisait un peu chier tout seul.

Il semblait sincère, pourtant Kaoru était persuadé que quelque chose clochait. Die était bizarre depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Et ce Jui là, tu sors avec?

Kaoru allait pour répondre quand son potable sonna et il se leva sans regarder son ami pour décrocher.

-Moshi moshi? Ah salut Totchi!

Die se renfrogna légèrement à l'entente du nom de son amant et affaça ce sourire factice de ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée, pourquoi? Lui et Toshiya s'étaient réconciliés, tout allait pour le mieux alors quoi?

-Rien pourquoi? Au restaurant? Ca va pas avec Die ou quoi? Il est chez moi. Et pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant excatement? Ben j'en sais rien moi, t'as peut-être envie de me draguer. Ca va je plaisante! A côté du cinéma? Mais c'est pas un resto français ça? T'es malade Toshiya? Mais...

Kaoru fixa son portable d'un air surpris après que son ami lui ait raccroché au nez et se retourna vers Die qui le fixait de façon neutre.

-C'est quoi ce plan là?

-J'en sais rien moi.

-Vous n'aviez rien de prévu ce soir?

Die fit "non" de la tête et Kaoru fronça les sourcils. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas.

-T'as pas une idée de pourquoi il m'invite au restaurant par hasard?

-Aucune idée mais tu vas pas mourir Kao détends-toi! ricana le roux mais son ami resta sceptique. De toute façon, ce soir je travaille tard, il n'a peut-être pas envie de passer la soirée tout seul.

Kaoru acquiesca, se disant que c'était effectivement une raison plausible et il s'éloigna dans la cuisine pour aller se chercher une nouvelle bière. Après son départ, le visage de Die s'assombrit à nouveau. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Et on continuuuuuue u.u  
Bon ben j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je remercie toujours ceux qui reviewent hein, ça fait plaisir x)

OoHikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ki-chan:** Waw... j'aime les fans hystériques! Non je déconne XD Pour ce qui est de Die et Totchi, ça s'arrange uhu' (pour mieux repartir après héhé) Mais je ne dis rien, j'espère que ça t'a plu, encore deux chapitres et c'est zi end. Mais après y'à encore une suite qui devrait faire à peu prêt dix chapitres (j'en ai déjà écrit sept...) Bref je passe ma vie à écrire XD Bisoux!

**Kamikaze no Tenshi: **J'adore les fins frustrantes x) Quand c'est moi qui les fait... Quand c'est les autres, j'ai des envies de meurtres et de tortures mdr (j'espère que je donne d'idée à personne là u.u") En tout cas heureuse que l'idée te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin )

**alexiel:** J'étais morte de rire en écrivant la crise de Kaoru XD Et Die (pas Shinya m'enfin on s'en fout), j'adore tout autant la réaction XD Pour ce qui est de Kyo, le pauvre il s'en prend plein la tête mais c'est pas fini! Surtout maintenant qu'il se met à magouiller avec Totchi XD Enfin tu verras, gros bisoux! x)

**Aelin ueal:** Bon ben toi, t'as lu jusqu'à la fin et même le début de la suite je crois donc bon... Mais merci de reviewer quand même XD

**amai-te-nigai: **Voilà la suite miss x) Ben écoute, j'espère que t'aimes toujous autant (si ce n'est plus, t'as le droit aussi u.u) donc ben voilà, je poste mon chapitre et je viens te mettre un tag pour te prévenir ) Bisouwou!

**Ajousan Amai: **Shinya... lui c'est un vrai problème pour moi XD Faudrait peut-être que j'essaie de me forcer à écrire un peu plus sur lui vu que même dans "De papier et d'encre" (la suite de "Onegai sensei") j'ai réussi à l'évincer du scénario (ouais je sais, encore --") donc le pauvre... J'aime bien ta réplique là mdr On peut dire "Un de perdu, quatre de retrouvé" aussi (le mix XD), enfin bref mdr! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu et gros bisou à oi )


	5. Erreur de parcours

**Source:** Dir en Grey

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:**Yaoi, harcèlement de prof (le rêve uhu') u.u

**Couples:** Donc Die/Toshiya et après...

**Disclaimer:** Nan nan, toujours pas à moi u.u

**Note de môa:** Cette fics fera donc 6 chapitres, celui-ci étant l'avant-dernier dans la chronologie que j'ai établie. La fics aura été courte et très vite écrite mais moi je l'aime bien et ça faisait longtemps que l'ide me trottait dans la tête. Il y aura d'ailleurs sûrement une suite.

**Titre:**Onegai Sensei

**Chapitre 5: **Erreur de parcours.

* * *

Il avait passé plus d'une heure chez Kaoru avant de décider de rentrer chez lui. Durant tout le trajet, ce Jui n'était pas sorti de sa tête, quelque chose en lui l'avait envoûté et cela lui faisait peur. Devrait-il en parler à Toshiya? Non, ce serait ridicule, ce Jui lui avait seulement fait forte impression, pas de quoi paniquer. Il lui suffirait de serrer son amant dans ses bras pour oublier définitivement la châtain, il en était persuadé. C'est donc avec le coeur un peu plus léger qu'il arriva devant son immeuble et qu'il gara sa voiture à la place habituelle, sous une rangée de Sakura. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il constata que celle-ci n'était pas vérouillée, signe que Toshiya était rentré. Il pénétra alors dans l'appartement avec un "tadaima" retentissant mais seul le silence lui répondit. Tiens étrange, d'habitude Toshiya lui répondait toujours, même s'il se trouvait au fond de l'appartement. _Il est où? Sa voiture est garée pourtant._ Il avança jsuqu'à la cuisine, toute aussi déserte que le salon, bifurqua vers la salle de bain vide elle aussi, les toilettes, puis arriva enfin à la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur et sourit en appercevant son amant occupé à gribouiller une feuille à l'aide de ses crayons de couleur et écoutant son mp3, en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique. Il s'approcha de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Toshiya sursauta et se retourna vivement, affolé, mais il se détendit en reconnaissant son amant et enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles. 

-Tadaima, répéta Die en souriant.

Toshiya noua ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui, se stoppant à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres et il chuchota:

-Okaeri.

Son souffle chaud balaya le visage de son amant et leurs bouches se soudèrent avidement pour ne plus se décoller. Et alors que les mains de Toshiya massaient sa nuque et descendaient le long de son dos, Jui sortit totalement de son esprit.

**oOoOoOo**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le grand restaurant juste à côté du cinéma et la portière s'ouvrit, dévoilant une à une de grandes jambes, puis un buste et enfin un visage, le tout bien androgyne et désirable. Kaoru paya le chauffeur en le remerciant et le regarda partir pour finalement fixer l'entrée du restaurant. Toshiya devait être dingue pour l'inviter dans un endroit pareil. Rien que l'extérieur était plus qu'impressionnant. Il soupira un bon coup, monta les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée et en poussa la porte, dévoilant un intérieur somptueux et tamisé. A sa droite, le réceptionniste, à sa gauche, les cuisines et devant lui, le plus beau restaurant qui lui ait été donné de voir. De longues tentures saumons pendaient des fenêtres, tapissaient les murs, la moquette bordeau qui recouvrait le sol lui semblai étincelante et les tables, toutes identiques, laissaient n'importe qui rêveur. Une serveuse s'approcha de lui, vêtue d'un tailleurs noir et blanc très chic et lui demanda poliement son nom.

-Niikura.

Elle lui sourit et le pria de la suivre jusqu'à la table qui lui avait été réservée et lui tendit la carte des menus en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Kaoru resta un moment coi, regardant les trois dortes de couverts qui entouraient son assiette et se dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire la différence entre les différents couteaux et fourchettes. La même serveuse revint le voir quelques instant plus tard pour voir quel vin il avait choisi et lui apporta sa commande en lui servant un verre. Bizarrement, d'après ce qu'il voyait sur le menu, les plats n'étaient pas excessivement chers ce qui était d'ailleurs bizarre quand on voyait l'aspect du restaurant.

Alors qu'il regardait toujours aussi attentivement la carte des menus, quelqu'un prit place sur la chaise en face de lui et il quitta la carte des yeux pour le saluer mais il se figea. Ce n'était pas Toshiya qi se tenait devant lui.

-Toi?

Le nouveau venu lui adressa un petit sourire et Kaoru comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et que Toshiya était complice de cette mascarade.

-Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

Kaoru le fusilla du regard et posa la carte à côté de lui, l'esprit plus du tout occupé à savoir ce qu'il mangerait ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Tu ne me tutoies toujours pas?

Kyo lui adressa un petit sourire et attrapa lui aussi sa carte des menus pour commencer à survoler les pages d'un air calme. Kaoru lui bouillait littéralement de rage. Trop c'était trop et ce jeune insolent venait de franchir la limite.

-Ecoutez-moi bien Nishemura, je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à convaincre mon ami de vous aider dans votre plan ridicule mais, croyez-le bien, cela ne risque pas de vous faire remonter dans mon estime.

-Tu m'en vois navré sensei, fit le blond d'un air faussement désolé.

Kaoru serra les dents. Il allait lui faire comprendre que son petit jeu l'insupportait, mais il voulait le faire avec calme.

-Bien alors écoutez, je ne comprends pas la raison qui vous pousse à vous obstiner à ce point à me pourrir la vie mais j'aimerais vraiment la comprendre. Vous avez si peu de sentiments? Vous avez besoin de vous sentir supérieur à moi alors vous faites tout votre possible pour me mettre hors de moi et prouver à vos amis que vous pouvez m'atteindre?

-Je...

-Je ne supporte pas les sales gosses comme vous qui se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils sont jeunes et qu'ils ont l'âge de faire ce que bon leur semble. Je vous ai dit de ne pas jouer avec moi, d'arrêter ce cinéma avant que cela n'aille trop loin! Êtes-vous bête au point que même cela vous ne puissiez le comprendre? Les gens ont des sentiments, des faiblesses, des état d'âmes et ils ne sont pas faits pour qu'on s'amuse à les piétiner ou les briser. Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris cela Nishemura?

Kyo fixait son professeur en tremblant légèrement face à ce que le châtain lui disait. C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait? Il était complètement dingue ou quoi?

-Eh bien dans ce cas-là c'est une éducation râtée. Je suis désolé Nishemura, mais je n'ai rien à faire avec des gens de votre espèce qui se moque de tout et de tout le monde. Réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous faites avant d'agir, car une fois qu'une personne est blessée, on ne peut revenir en arrière. Ca vous auriez dû le comprendre depuis longtemps. Bonne soirée.

Et il se releva calmement sans adresser un seul regard à l'adolescent qui gardait les yeux obstinément fixés devant lui, les mains crispées sur les bords de sa chaise et tremblant perceptiblement. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort mais au moins il avait dit ce qu'il pensait réellement, avait tenté d'exprimer au mieux ses sentiments. Et "Kyo" semblait avoir compris. Il quitta le bâtiment en indiquant au réceptionniste qu'une fois que le jeune adolescent serait parti, il pourrait enlever la réservation de la table et permettre à d'autres personnes d'y manger.

Kyo resta un moment immobile, digérant les paroles de son professeur et, lentement, il essuya l'unique larme qui venait de glisser le long de sa joue. Il n'avait voulu blesser personne. Il avait voulu s'amuser, s'amuser en espérant qu'il comprendrait. Mais finalement, son comportement ne laisser place à aucune compréhension. Peut-être aurait-il dut lui dire qu'il était réellement amoureux de lui? Mais comment avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un quand nous-même ne sommes pas sûr de sa véracité? C'était trop compliqué pour lui et il était fatigué. Il fixa la porte du restaurant d'un oeil vide et constata que Kaoru était vraiment parti. Demander de l'aide à Toshiya n'avait pas été une bonne idée, vraiment. Il soupira avec amertume et, du coin de l'oeil, avisa la bouteille de vin encore presque pleine. Après tout pourquoi pas?

**oOoOoOo**

Ce matin-là, Kaoru ne vit pas Kyo dans la rame du métro, ni même à l'arrivée au lycée mais il tenta de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Désormais, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui, même si les remords commençaient à le prendre. Pourquoi? Il était enfin débarassé des pitreries de ce petit survolté alors pourquoi s'en voulait-il? C'était à n'y rien comprendre et ça l'énervait.

Le cours commença comme chaque matin et Kaoru constata que Nishemura Tooru était définitivement absent. _Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtise... De bêtise? Tu parles oui, cet imbécile veut me faire culpabiliser c'est tout! Il doit être chez lui, riant déjà de l'effet que son absence doit me faire!_ Kaoru tenta de reprendre son calme et continua son cours pendant les deux heures suivantes, avant de sortir dans la cours du lycée pour la quatrième heure de la matinée qui lui était libre. Il alla s'asseoir sur les marches qui menaient au terrain de foot et de basket et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Il venait de passer trois heures entières avec les premières C et pour la première fois de l'année, il n'avait pas senti le regard de Kyo dans son dos. Et ça... lui manquait. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il s'était habitué à tout ça et cette constatation le fit grogner de mécontentement. Non! Il avait fait ce qu"il fallait! Il avait fait le bon choix, il n'y avait rien à regretter. _Mouais..._

Il passa le restant de l'heure à regarder les élèves de seconde faire une partie de foot dans la joie et la bonne humeur et, à la sonnerie, il regagna le bâtiment administratif pour y attendre Jui avec qui il devait manger. C'est d'un pas morne qu'il s'éloigna des escalier et pénétra dans le bâtiment, saluant Tomoko-chan qui se trouvait assise à son bureau et il s'assit pour attendre son collègue. Mais il constata avec surprise que celui-ci l'attendait un peu plus loin, appuyé contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

-Tu es déjà là?

-Oui, j'ai été appelé après que l'élève Nishemura Tooru soit rentré dans le bureau du directeur.

Kaoru sentit son coeur râter un battement. _Oh non..._ il regarda son ami d'un air paniqué et celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais il ne répondit rien, réfléchissant aussi vite qe possible. _Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'il soit allé voir le directeur! Après ce que je lui ai dit hier soir, il a du vouloir se venger et est allé tout balancer! Et merde, mais quel con, je vais être viré! C'est pas vrai putain de mer..._

-Kaoru?

Le professeur de mathématique releva un regard perdu vers son ami et celui-ci partu soudain inquiet.

-Ca ne va pas?

-Je... tu sais pourquoi il est allé voir... le directeur? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Jui le fixa bizarrement.

-Oui, j'ai entendu Tomoko-chan le dire à son professeur principal.

-Ah...

-Il est arrivé en cours en retard et complètement soul.

Kaoru releva un regard étonné vers le châtain et un énorme poids lui sembla s'évaporer, bientôt remplacé par de la culpabilité. Il avait bu? Et il était venu en cours? Pourquoi? A cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit? _J'espère que non..._

-C'est un bon élève, reprit Jui en fixant la porte du bureau du directeur, mais c'est bien la seule chose qui lui a permis de rester dans cette école aussi lontgtemps. Il a commis l'erreur de trop.

Kaoru se demanda un instant ce que Jui entendait par l'_erreur de trop _mais toute pensée s'envola quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant un Kyo à la mine pas très fraîche et à l'air résigné leur apparaître.

-Il a été renvoyé.

Et à ce moment-là, tandis que le jeune blond s'éloignait vers la sortie du bâtiment sans les voir, Kaoru voulut le suivre, lui parler mais, pour une obscure raison, il ne le fit pas. Nishemura Tooru était renvoyé du lycée, tout était désormais bel et bien fini...

**oOoOoOo**

Le reste de la journée sembla passer au ralenti et à la fin des cours, Kaoru n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé et las. Il devait retrouver Die au bar ce soir mais tout était pour annoncer qu'il n'irait pas. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était dormir, dormir pour ne plus penser aux événements de la journée. Kyo avait été renvoyé par sa faute en quelque sorte et cela l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et s'il ne l'avait pas rembarré de la sorte la veille, serait-il toujours élève dans ce lycée à l'heure qu'il était? Sûrement oui...

La rame avançait à nouveau de façon lente et morne et Kaoru se sentait de plus en plus vide. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment où il était, ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était, où il allait... Il se souvenait de qui il était, c'était déjà ça. Il se releva péniblement à l'annonce de son arrêt et, quand la rame eut frêné, il descendit sur le quai, manquant de s'étaler par terre tellement ses gestes étaient pénibles à exécuter et, lentement, presque inconsciemment, il rentra chez lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'il était là et Kaoru n'arrivait toujours pas. Heureusement qu'il avait de quoi se payer un verre parce que sinon il serait déjà reparti depuis longtemps. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas rejoindre Toshiya chez eux mais quelque chose le chiffonait quand il était avec lui. En fait il avait l'impression de lui cacher quelque chose mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Et même si un même nom ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, il préférait l'ignorer. Il visa son énième verre de la soirée, commençant à se sentir tout chose mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en commander un autre. La musique lui martelait la tête et l'alcool embrumait son esprit, si bien qu'il ne capta pas tout de suite les paroles qui lui étaient adressées.

-Die-san tout va bien?

Il fixa d'un oeil vide la personne assise près de lui et il sembla soudain se réveiller en la reconnaissant. Que... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? C'était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout, il avait trop bu.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, continua l'autre en souriant.

Die ne put s'empêcher de répondre bêtement à ce sourire, ce qui fit rire l'autre homme qui le fixait d'un air amusé. Alors là, s'il s'était attendu à le croiser ici... Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne nouvelle finalement...

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, buvant chacun pensivement, jusqu'à ce que Die brise le silence, essayant au mieux de contrôler sa voix.

-Vous dansez?

L'autre le fixa avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire et Die se renfrogna en grognant d'un air mécontent.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Vous êtes bourré, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, fit l'autre en riant toujours.

Die sembla se vexer à ces paroles et il plaqua sa main sur la bouche du châtain pour le faire taire.

-Ne... riez... pas.

Jui se retint à grand peine pour éviter de le vexer plus encore et lui fit un petit sourire quand Die retira sa main.

-Et puis je ne suis pas bourré pour votre gouverne, je supporte très bien l'alcool.

-Je vous crois.

Die allait répliquer vertement mais le regard que lui lançait Jui montrait clairement qu'il le croyait vraiment. Mais il grogna quand même pour la forme, s'attirant encore un petit rire amusé.

-Vous conaissez Kaoru depuis longtemps?

-Depuis le milieu de l'année, je suis professeur d'anglais au même lycée que lui, répondit Jui en souriant doucement.

Et Die resta là à fixer cet homme si calme et posé, aux yeux envoûtant et à la voix particulièrement douce. _Olala, mauvais plan..._

-Et vous?

-Moi? Je le connais depuis la fac mais tutoyez-moi je vous en prie.

Jui le fixa un petit moment puis accepta finalement, à la condition que Die le tutoie en retour.

Il continuèrent à boire et à discuter encore presque une heure durant puis finalement Die refusant d'attendre plus, se leva de son tabouret en fixant le châtain, une petite étincelle brillant au fond de son regard.

-Alors tu danses?

Effet de l'alcool sûrement ou du fait qu'il en avait envie aussi, Jui se leva à son tour et se laissa entraîner vers la piste, ne lâchant la main chaude qui étreignait la sienne sous aucun prétexte. Arrivé au milieu de la marée des corps suants et ondulants, Die se retourna vers lui en souriant et il l'attira un peu plus à lui, bougeant d'abord avec modération, puis plus franchement, accentuant chaque contact, chaque mouvement. Plus rien n'existait sinon la musique et les corps autour de lui, autour d'_eux_. Il attira Jui un peu plus contre lui, savourant le balancement de ses hanches contre les siennes, le contact de leurs deux bassins se frôlant sans innocence aucune l'un contre l'autre et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes dans un moment d'hérésie intense.

**oOoOoOo**

Les soufflent étaient saccadés, rauques, irréguliers, les corps étaient collés, transpirants et seule la présence de l'_autre_ importait vraiment à cet instant. Pourtant malgré le fait que son corps profite pleinement du moment, profite de ce corps qui gémissait sous lui, son esprit certes embrumé était tourné vers un autre. _Toshiya... _Il ne s'imaginait faire l'amour avec lui, ça non, il était pleinement conscient que ce n'était pas avec Toshiya qu'il couchait mais bel et bien avec Jui. Pourtant l'image du brun ne quittait pas son esprit. _Maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressentais à chaque fois que tu allais te noyer au milieu de ces gens et je suis désolé, parce que ce je t'ai toujours reproché, je suis en train de l'accomplir._

Die accéléra le rythme comme les cris de Jui s'intensifièrent et bientôt, mordant l'épaule de son amant pour ne pas crier, il se déversa en lui, le faisait crier à gorge déployée. Il retomba sur le corps fin et tremblant qu'il possédait toujours et, avec un effort surhumain, il se retira et se laissa tomer à côté, se tournant sur le dos avec difficulté, pour fixer le plafond obscur d'un oeil vide. Il sentit le châtain s'approcher de lui après avoir savourer l'orgasme qui l'avait envahi et il se glissa tout contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse toujours luisant. Die se mit alors à jouer avec ses cheveux d'un air distrait, comme il le faisait avec Toshiya après qu'ils aient fait l'amour mais peu à peu, l'image du brun se brouilla et seul le visage de Jui resta devant ses yeux. _Kamisama qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?_

**A SUIVRE...**

**

* * *

**

Ben voilà... ça va pour tout le monde? Je vais pas me faire tapper? é.è Non parce que si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi avant, que j'ai le temps de commencer à courir pour ma survie u.u (pour ma survie faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de dire des conneries aussi, ça serait bien).  
En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, ça fait zizir >

Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**  
Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ki-chan:** Me tarde de lire ça alors! Je suis en manque cruel de fics, j'ai plus rien à lire çç Pour Die et Jui, je pense que le fait qu'ils aient été bizarres dans le chapitre précédent n'est rien comparé à ici non? XD (Je vais me faire des ennemies je crois) Et pour Torchi et Kyo, ben tout ne se passe pas pour le mieux non plus mdr! Je suis diabolique lol Merci pour les reviews en tout cas miss, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, j'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas x) Gros bisoux!  
**  
Alias Kimichan:** Voilà la suite miss x) T'as aimé? Et merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées sur les autres fics, c'est rare que quelqu'un en fasse le tour et reviewe tout Oo Mais merci, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Gros bisoux à toua X3

**visual-kita:** fait une syncope à la vue du fouet Ah la voilà la suite, pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! çç Heureuse de savoir que ça te plaît en tout cas uhu' et pour ce qui est de Kyo... ben t'as raison c'est Kyo quoi! mdr (l'excuse bidon) C'est toi qui est en admiration devant Miyavi nan? Si ça te pose pas de problème de le voir en Yaoi, je pense que ma fics "Love my koi" pourrait te plaire... mais bon je crois que tu le préfères en hétéro non? (à moins que je confonde avec un autre cowblog ?-?) Enfin bref, merci d'être venue lire, et continue ton blog la miss!  
**  
Kuro-chan:** Je ne dirai rien pour Kyo mais ce chapitre-ci met quand même les points sur les i, ne? Il va peut-être se calmer en fin de compte le petit dépravé XD Pour ce qui est de la relation Toshiya/Die... c'est vrai que c'est pas banal on va dire... En fait je l'imagine parfaitement comme cela Toshiya, incapable de se fixer même s'il aime quelqu'un en locurence ici Die. Mais dans ce chapitre on peut dire que Die lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce, même si c'est pas vraiment voulu... Arf c'est compliqué tout ça --" Et pour le rythme de parution, vu que les reviews arrivent plutôt et que la suite est déjà écrite, j'ai pas de raison de faire poireauter les lecteurs mdr Je suis pas sadique à ce point (genre XD). En tout cas merci pour ta review! Gros bisouw x)  
**  
Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Toute la fin avant demain soir je pense pas mais laisse moi ton adresse e-mail (met des espaces dedans sinon elle sera pas lisible dans la review) et je t'enverrai le dernier chapitre par ce biais si tu veux! Donc pour ce qui est de Die et Jui, ça tourne à la catastrophe XD Et pour ce qui est de l'aide de Toshiya envers Kyo... oh ben c'est la cata là aussi mdr! En tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews la miss, t'auras tenu jusqu'au bout x) Donc gros bisoux et si tu veux le dernier chapitre, laisse-moi ton adresse dans la review et puis si tu tiens pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde puisse la voir, envoie-moi un message privé.  
**  
Ajousan Amai:** Shin... je connais pas ce nom mdr. Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est plus fort que moi je PEUX PAS écrire sur lui çç J'ai essayé de lui donner un rôle plus important dans "De papier et d'encre" mais encore une fois il reste un peu sur le banc de touche u.u" Alala pauvre de moi, ce mec ne m'inspire pas du tout... et vue qu'il a plein de fan, ça pose un petit problème --" Va falloir que je me booste... En tout cas merci pour la reviw, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu x)

**Puriel:** Moi? é.è Une missante fille? é.è Ah ben nan alors! Moi qui suis toute gentiiiiiille çç Et puis pour Shinya je suis désolée mais j'arrive pas à écrire sur lui --" (ouais je sais c'est grave...) Puis si t'aime Miyavi, y'à une de mes fics "Love my koi" qui est axée sur lui et Kyo (j'me fais de la pub mdr) mais peut-être que tu 'as déjà lue. Dans la suite de "Onegai Sensei" (qui s'appellera "De papier et d'encre"), Shinya est un tout petit peu plus présent qu'ici --" En fait j'essaye de lui donner de l'importance vers la fin mdr mais c'est dur on va dire... En tout cas heureuse que ma fics te plaise uhu' plus qu'un chapitre et c'est finiiiii!

**oOo Taki Chan oOo:** Oh ça faisait longtemps miss! Tu vas bien? XD Contente que la fin de ntdml t'aie plu x) Pour ce qui est de cette fics, même explication que pour les autres, Shinya et moi ça fait beaucoup çç J'arrive pas à écrire sur lui --" Pauvre petit il m'inspire pas du tout... il m'a jamais inspiré --" C'est déjà un miracle que j'en ai parlé autant dans ntdml mais pour ça il a fallut que je le "case" avec Keita alors... Le comportement de Die risque de ne pas plaire à Totchi par contre XD Même si Totchi n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire ici vu comment il se comporte lui-même... M'enfin ils vont s'expliquer dans le chapitre suivant (prépare-toi pour le feu d'artifice mdr). Gros bisoux miss!  
**  
a-i-mai:** T'as dû t'inscrire à cause de Kyu? XD Quelle baka celle-la mdr! Elle devrait accepté les non-inscrits, ça lui ferait plus de reviews u.u En tout cas contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Dis-moi miss, t'écris des fics toi? (grande question existencielle... n'imp --")

**alexiel: **Voilà la magouille est dévoilée mdr Tout est sens dessus-dessous, c'est le gros bordel... Et là on se dit: "Mais comment on va pouvoir arrangé ça!" et moi je réponds: "Je sais pas!"... Non? okay je ferme ma gueule --" **  
**


	6. Un début pour une fin

**Source:**Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:**Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:**Yaoi, harcèlement de prof (le rêve uhu') u.u  
**Couples:** Donc Die/Toshiya et après...  
**Disclaimer:** Nan nan, toujours pas à moi u.u  
**Note de môa: **Et voilà le dernier chapitre! Waw, trois chapitres écrit en une journée, je suis trop forte ne? lol Enfin bon, voici le dénouement.

**Titre:** Onegai Sensei

**Chapitre 6: **Un début pour une fin.

* * *

Le jeune adolescent se leva péniblement, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à cette heure de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas cours aujourdh'ui et il s'était endormi en révisant son cours de philo. Il se dirigea vers la porte, pas encore tout à fait réveillé et l'ouvrit, découvrant un Kyo à l'allure particulièrement minable sur son seuil. 

-Tooru?

A son grand étonnement, le blond releva la tête, réagissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps à l'appel de son véritable prénom. Mais bizarrement, cette nouvelle ne le rassura pas. Son ami avait les traits tirés et semblait ne pas vraiment se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait, le regardant d'un air perdu. Et avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva par terre, un Tooru pleurant à chaudes larmes blotti contre lui en tremblant.

-Tooru, qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il baissa vers son ami un regard empli d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension et constata avec effarement que le blond s'était endormi, sûrement épuisé de trop avoir pleuré. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sous son ami, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et, avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve, il le prit dans ses bras en grimaçant et l'emmena aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à sa chambre pour le coucher dans son lit. Même s'il était petit, Tooru pesait son poids... Il le recouvrit des couvertures, envoyant valser les feuilles de cours qui recouvraient le lit et s'assit au chevet de son ami, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait épuisé, vidé. Et des sillons maculaient encore ses joues, signe qu'il avait pleuré même avant de venir chez lui. _Mais que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi Kyo... Tooru est-il dans cet état?_ Le jeune homme soupira et se releva pour quitter la chambre en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui, bien qu'il doutât que cela eut révéillé son ami. Il devrait attendre que Tooru se réveille... et qu'il ressente le besoin de lui parler.

**oOoOoOo**

Cela faisait peut-être des heures qu'il était assis là sur ce banc froid, juste en face de la fenêtre de son appartement, hésitant à monter. Des heures... ou seulement quelques minutes? A la vérité il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait enchaîné les conneries. La première avait été d'entrer dans ce bar après la fin de son travail. La deuxième et non pas la moindre avait été de boire et de coucher avec Jui. La dernière, il était parti avant que le châtain ne se réveille, détruisant toutes ses chances de s'expliquer avec lui. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'apprêtait à en faire une autre: tout raconter à Toshiya. Car il vallait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche plutôt que par lui-même. Oh bien sûr, rien ne l'obligeait à tout avouer à son amant mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de tout garder pour lui, il savait que son comportement envers Toshiya en serait changé. Parce qu'il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'encombre de tels états d'âme? Toi tu n'as jamais pris de gants Totchi... _Il soupira et se releva, complètement résigné. Il ne savait pas comment Toshiya réagirait -mal sans doute- mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait être honnête.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, silencieuse, et il entra. Il entendait les murmures de la télé depuis l'entrée, lui indiquant à n'en pas douter où se trouvait le brun. Il resta un moment immobile, la gorge soudain sèche et, le coeur battant, il pénétra dans le salon. Son amant ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, trop concentré sur le programme particulièrement stupide qu'il était en train de regarder, mais il finit tout de même par lever les yeux vers lui. Et la petite étincelle de joie que Die vit s'allumer au fond de son regard fit augmenter la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Dès cet instant, Toshiya oublia complètement la télé qui l'intéressait tant encore quelques secondes plus tôt et, jetant le coussin qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine, il se leva du canapé pour venir se blottir dans ses bras. Die lui rendit inconsciemment son étreinte mais sans grande conviction, le regard vague fixant le sol par dessus son épaule.

Toshiya se décolla finalement pour le fixer en souriant d'un air heureux et la mine de Die se fit plus grave quand il posa sa main sur sa joue. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le brun comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Die, genki desu?

-Iie, tu veux bien éteindre la télé s'il te plaît?

Une lueur vaguement inquiète anima un instant le regard du brun mais elle disparut bien vite, remplacée par un petit sourire. Il alla jusqu'à la petite table où il se saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre le téléviseur et se retourna vers Die mais celui-ci ne le regarda même pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Toshiya ne se démonta pas pour si peu et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

-Totchi, je...

-Tu veux du thé? le coupa son amant.

Die le fixa, ahuri, se demandant bien pourquoi il lui demandait ça tout à coup.

-Je... quoi?

-Du thé! Tu en veux? répéta le brun toujours avec bonne humeur.

-Je... non merci.

Toshiya eut une petite moue déçue mais se leva tout de même pour aller se servir une tasse, sous l'oeil ahuri de son amant._ Il se fout de moi? _

Le brun revint un instant plus tard, une tasse fumante entre les mains et reprit place à ses côtés en buvant à petites gorgées.

-Alors tu voulais me dire quelque chose tenshi?

-Hai...

-Alors je t'écoute!

Et à nouveau il lui fit un grand sourire tout innocent, augmentant sa gêne et son hésitation.

-Totchi, fit-il d'une voix étranglée, pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas où j'étais cette nuit?

Toshiya sembla réfélchir sérieusement à la question puis le fixa à nouveau en répondant de manière totalement convaincue:

-Tu travaillais non?

Cette réponse décontenança complètement Die. _Il est bête ou il fait exprès?_

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

-Oui pourquoi?

-...

-Die qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que... j'aurais pû être avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Toshiya le fixa d'un air franchement étonné avant d'éclater de rire, trouvant cette hyspothèse apparament très drôle.

-Où est-ce que... tu... es allé chercher ça?

-...

-Die?

Son éclat de rire se transforma en petit rire nerveux en voyant le visage fermé du roux.

-Oh non, tu plaisantes là ne? Die, tu plaisantes?

-Je... l'ai rencontré chez Kaoru, il s'appelle Jui. Il enseigne dans le même lycée que lui. Dès que je l'ai vu je... j'ai su qu'il me plaisait mais j'ai essayé de ne pas en tenir compte...

-Die a... arrête tes bêtises, bégaya Toshiya.

-Je l'ai revu au bar hier soir, Kaoru n'est pas venu, et on a pas mal bu. Et... finalement je... j'ai passé la nuit avec lui.

Le visage de Toshiya s'était complètement décomposé à mesure qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de cet aveux.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça? fit-il d'un ton glacial.

Le soudain changement d'humeur étonna Die et il baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas le regard empli de reproches que Toshiya lui lançait. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire alors? Non, il préférait se dire qu'il avait bien fait car au moins il n'y aurait pas de secret. Et puis Toshiya n'allait tout de même pas lui faire une crise de jalousie?

Le brun répéta sa question avec le même ton cassant et Die soupira.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te le cacher.

-Et tu crois que je me sens mieux de savoir que pendant que je t'attendais ici, toi tu t'envoyais en l'air avec "Jui"?

-Pardon? Tu me reproches quoi là? D'avoir fait ce que tu ne cesses de faire depuis plus d'un an! T'es en train de me reprocher de t'avoir fait "attendre"! Combien de fois je t'ai attendu moi?

-Arrête Die, tu ne m'attendais jamais! Tu crois que ça me faisait quoi de voir que tu étais parti en me laissant les clés? Tu crois que je me suis senti aimé franchement?

-Et moi je me suis senti aimé en te voyant te comporter ainsi avec tout ces inconnus!

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis! Pour que je vois ce que ça fait de savoir que la personne que vous aimez vous a trompé! Ou pour que je culpabilise de...!

-Mais non!

-ALORS QUOI!

Le ton avait sensiblement monté et Die ne tressaillit même pas quand son amant se releva furieusement du canapé en lançant sa tasse contre le mur pour calmer sa rage et se contenta de le regarder éclater en sanglots.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tout allait si bien en ce moment, nous deux... Pourquoi tu me l'as dit Die!

-Parce que je ne voulais pas te le cacher, répéta le roux d'une voix lasse.

Les larmes du brun doublèrent d'intensité sous le regard de son amant qui comprenait peu à peu ce que l'absence soudaine de dialogue signifiait.

-Totchi écoute... je ne vais pas le revoir tu sais... on n'a qu'à...

-Oublier? le coupa Toshiya avec ironie malgré le fait qu'il pleurait encore. Non ça suffit, tu te rends pas compte que cette situation est ridicule? Pas seulement toi, il y a moi aussi... Tout le monde savait que ça pourrait pas coller nous deux mais on s'est accrochés! Ca ne sert à rien, regarde la vérité en face...

-Et... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Sa voix mourut dans se gorge serrée et sèche et il retint comme il le put les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il savait déjà le dénouement de cette histoire mais tant que Toshiya ne lui répondait pas, il continuait d'espérer. Pour rien certes, mais il espérait quand même.

-Va t'en.

-Quoi? mais...

-Va t'en! répéta Toshiya avec plus de conviction. Je... on devrait en rester là Die, vraiment...

-Mais...

-Vas t'en.

Devant le ton implacable, Die sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, comme alourdies par le poids de sa tristesse, tristesse qui lui étreignait le coeur et emplissait ses yeux. Tristesse qui nouait son ventre, asséchait sa gorge. Tristesse qu'il devinait également sur la mine sombre de Toshiya. Juste la tristesse...

-Je... passerai prendre mes affaires... ce soir.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge bien trop sèche et il tenta de la soulager un peu en avalant le peu de salive qui lui restait mais malheur fut de constater que cela n'arrangeait rien, si ce n'était l'irriter un peu plus. Il attendit quelques instants, fixant Toshiya avec espoir, espoir d'obtenir une réponse, d'entendre une intonation dans la voix du bassiste qui lui prouverait qu'il ne pensait pas tout à fait ce qu'il disait. Seulement Toshiya se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Et Die se résolut à quitter cet appartement, fermant avec une amère difficulté la porte derrière lui, étouffant les sanglots du brun._ Je l'ai perdu... Kamisama..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il reposa la craie sur le bord du tableau noir où il venait d'inscrire les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain et déjà la plupart des élèves quittaient la classe dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Les raclements des chaises, les éclats de rires, les discussions, se répercutaient contre les murs et quand le dernier groupe de garçons ferma la porte, le silence se fit enfin et Kaoru soupira. _Il _n'était pas venu. Normal quand on vient de se faire virer. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi las. Ne plus sentir ce regard brûlant dans son dos, ne plus surprendre ces clins d'oeil indescents quand il croisait_ son _regard, ne plus voir ce petit sourire lui être adressé... Il avait presque l'impression que tout cela lui manquait. Presque... Car autant qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de se convaincre que ce vide en lui venait de quelque chose d'autre, de toute autre chose, tout, sauf_ lui_. Seulement la vérité était bien trop éclatante pour être ignorée. _Je me suis attaché à ce gosse finalement..._

Cette constatation lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il le pensait vraiment. _Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais? Après tout ce n'est officiellement plus un élève... Mineur certes, mais plus élève tout de même. Rhaa Kao on dirait un pervers! _Il se leva de sa chaise en grognant, une grande décision venant d'être prise, et il quitta le lycée pour se rendre au métro, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Sinon il allait devenir dingue. C'est donc avec une légère impatience que Kaoru attendit son arrêt. Tellement nerveux et pressé qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapper le sol du pied, s'attirant des regards agacés de part et d'autre. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, bien trop occupé à réféchir le plus calmement possible à ce qu'il allait faire. D'abord, retrouver Kyo. Ensuite...

**oOoOoOo**

Il laissa le châtain ouvrir la porte de son appartement en silence et le suivit à l'intérieur, ne posant ses deux lourdes valises qu'une fois arrivé au milieu de ce qui serait désormais son nouveau salon.La pièce était assez vaste, les murs blancs, le plafond haut, conférant au lieu une certaine atmosphère de bien-être. Le sol était recouvert de parquet couleur miel, parfaitement ciré, une grande porte-fenêtre ouvrait le mur à sa gauche, donnant sur un vaste balcon en fer forgé noir et au parterre blanc immaculé, de grands rideaux blancs volaient doucement dans la pièce au rythme de la petite brise qui soufflait, un canapé d'angle se trouvait au coin de la pièce, faisant face à une magnifique télé écran plat, décoré d'une multitude de coussins oranges et jaunes, plusieurs plantes vertes étaient disposées ça et là, donnant un aspect quelque peu exotique et frais. A sa droite, le coin cuisine était séparé par un bar blanc allant du mur jusqu'à environ deux mètres de celui d'en face, abritant un nombre assez conséquant de bouteilles toutes plus alcoolisées les unes que les autres et les buffets en bois sombre sculpté supportaient toutes sortes d'objets décoratif et de livres. Bref tout était décoré dans des sonorités très européennes et la pièce n'en était que plus belle. Die leva les yeux au plafond pour admirer le beau lustre qui y pendait et se retint de siffler d'admiration. C'était... impressionnant vraiment. Jui avait de la chance de pouvoir se payer un appartement pareil.

Die était allé chercher ses affaires un peu plus tôt à _leur_ appartement et il avait été en quelque sorte soulagé que Toshiya ne soit pas là. Le brun l'avait sans doute fait exprès et il l'en remerciait, ça aurait été trop dur de se retrouver face à lui. Il avait donc attrapé ses valises et y avait jeté toutes ses affaires et était reparti, laissant les clés sous le paillasson. Il n'avait pas pu les garder et il savait que Toshiya comprendrait, qu'il les trouverait. Ensuite il avait appelé Jui, ne préférant pas gêner Kaoru avec ses problèmes et avait été surpris que le châtain arrive immédiatement. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait en colère puisqu'il était parti sans rien dire le matin même mais apparament le châtain n'en ressentait rien. Mais Die s'était quand même excusé. Et avait été effaré de voir Jui éclater de rire en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de l'aider. Et il avait enfin souri, pour la première fois de la journée.

Jui s'avança d'un pas hésitant en voyant que Die ne bougeait plus, fixant d'un air vague le parquet, et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Le roux s'exécuta et releva la tête en plantant son regard dans celui vaguement inquiet de l'autre homme et il lui fit un petit sourire pour s'excuser.

-C'est... gentil de bien vouloir m'héberger quelques temps, je ne savais pas trop où aller. Kaoru a d'autres problèmes en ce moment alors...

Jui le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres qui tremblèrent à ce contact et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun problème.

Die acquiesca silencieusement sans quitter ses yeux des siens et il en fut de même pour Jui jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le châtain réduise la distance en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Il allait se reculer pour s'excuser quand une main sur sa nuque l'obligea à revenir et les lèvres de Die retrouvèrent les siennes avec plus d'assurance cette fois, pour un baiser plus long et plus profond. Die ne savait pas s'il répondait à Jui seulement parce qu'il était effondré d'avoir rompu avec Toshiya ou si c'était parce qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour lui. _Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui pour m'amuser. Mais je veux oublier..._

**oOoOoOo**

Il passa la porte du bar et, comme à chaque fois, il dut stopper un instant pour permettre à ses pauvres oreilles de s'habituer au bruit avant d'avancer plus. Il allait finir sourd, c'était certain. Il n'y avait plus qu'ici, il avait fouillé tous les autres endroits où _il _aurait été succeptible d'aller. _Oh et puis qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je connais pas sa vie!_ Il se décida tout de même à avancer, histoire de voir s'_il _était là. Il avait vérifié les endroits où il savait qu'_il_ pourrait se rendre -c'est à dire pas beaucoup- mais Kyo ne s'y trouvait pas. Il avait été voir dans le métro, le parc, chez Toshiya qui il le savait s'entendait bien avec l'adolescent. Mais finalement ce bar semblait l'endroit le plus judicieux. Kaoru joua des coudes pour se frayer un passage parmis la foule dansante, bousculant et étant bousculé de toutes parts, et il arriva enfin à s'en extirper. La lumière bleue qui innondait le bar rendait difficile une quelconque reconnaissance mais pourtant, il _le_ vit immédiatement. _Il_ était là, assis au bar, dos à lui, un verre à la main, habillé comme il ne _l_'avait jamais vu. Kaoru ne le connaissait qu'avec son uniforme et de le voir accoutré ainsi, avec un pantalon en jean troué et customisé, des chaussures complètement bousillées, un T shirt large sur le dos et une veste usée, il le trouva complètement changé. Il semblait complètement différent. L'uniforme lui donnait une certaine classe, un charisme. Ces habits-là le rendaient... banal. Pourtant il savait que le jeune Nishemura venait d'une famille assez aisée alors il trouvait plutôt étonnant de le voir habillé de manière si négligée. A le croiser dans la rue on l'aurait aisément confondu avec tous ces jeunes délincants traînant tard le soir et agressant les gens qu'ils croisaient. Non pas que les bonnes manières lui soient entièrement connues, pour un gosse de riche il était plutôt mal élevé, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Remarque le fait qu'il se soit autonommé "Kyo" ne pouvait que prouver qu'il n'aimait pas tellement papa et maman.

Kaoru sortit de ses pensées et de sa contemplation et, avec tout le calme qui lui était possible de déployer, il vint prendre place à ses côtés, commandant un verre, l'air de rien. Il sentit le jeune blond se crispé sur son tabouret. Apparemment il l'avait reconnu et n'était pas à l'aise de le voir ici. Sans doute le souvenir de la soirée au restaurant.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as suffisament bu?

Kaoru n'obtint aucune réponse sinon un silence obstiné et avala une longue gorgée de son verre en regardant droit devant lui, bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?

-Vous me tutoyez maintenant? fit le jeune blond d'une voix vaseuse.

Kaoru marqua une pause, se rendant effectivement compte qu'il venait de le tutoyer sans s'en prendre vraiment garde. Et que...

-Et toi tu me vouvoies? Etonnant... Tu n'es plus un élève alors je peux bien te tutoyer si l'envie m'en prend.

Le jeune blond grogna de façon peu élégante et vida le reste de son verre cul-sec avant de le reposer lourdement sur le bar, s'affalant un peu plus sur celui-ci en laissant son regard embrumé se perdre dans le vague. Kaoru le fixa un instant, étonné de voir un tel manque de réaction et, lançant un regard avisé au barman, il comprit que le jeune homme n'en était pas à son premier verre de la soirée. Il soupira.

-On peut dire que tu as une sacrée descente en tout cas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là? Allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton bon vocabulaire...

Kyo grogna à nouveau et se frotta piteusement les yeux de ses mains avant de se redresser à grand renfort de baillements. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun qu'il fixa droit dans les yeux, semblant soudain un peu plus réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-J'ai appris que tu as été renvoyé.

-Oh. Et alors?

Kaoru le fixa un moment, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être là. _Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre?_ Il réfléchissez tellement qu'il ne sentit pas Kyo se pencher vers lui. Il ne le réalisa qu'en sentant le souffle irrégulier de l'adolescent contre sa joue et il se retourna précipitemment, se reculant vivement en le voyant à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Cette fois-ci, avec la manière dont il le fixait, le blond ne semblait plus du tout sous l'effet de l'alcool. Le regard qu'il lui lançait été quelque peu intimidant mais Kaoru le soutint sans sourciller.

-Dis-moi Kaoru, je t'ai manqué? demanda le blond avec l'air espiègle que Kaoru lui connaissait si bien.

-Oui, beaucoup.

Le petit sourire quitta ses lèvres, son regard moqueur se mua peu à peu en un regard étonné et perdu et il se recula en bégayant des paroles incompréhensibles. Kaoru fut plutôt amusé de le voir perdre son assurance insolente et ne se priva pas de répéter ses paroles.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer une chose? J'ai du mal à comprendre...

-Qu... quoi?

Il fut étonnant de voir le blond si peu sûr de lui. Kaoru fut vraiment surpris que sa réplique lui ait fait tant d'effet et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le persuada de continuer en ce sens.

-Pourquoi t'être comporté ainsi avec moi durant tout ce temps? C'était un jeu? Un pari avec tes amis?

-Non.

-Alors quoi?

-...

-Un passe-temps?

-Non.

-Alors quoi!

Kyo sembla se renfermer sur lui-même à cet éclat de voix et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi? Bonne question. C'était évident non? Non? Bon d'accord ce n'était pas vraiment évident. En tout cas pas pour son cher professeur.

-Tu me plais c'est tout.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans le regarder, son regard se teintant de mélancolie, et Kaoru en resta sur le cul. Il lui plaisait? Ou alors il se moquait encore de lui? Il allait pour parler quand l'adolescent releva la tête pour le fixer d'un air farouche et ses mots de coincèrent dans sa gorge. Pourtant il se ressaisit et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et... qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que j'étais... de ce bord-là?

-Il y avait des rumeurs, répondit Kyo en détournant les yeux. Et puis... la première fois que l'on s'est vu dans le métro, quand j'étais en train d'embrasser Shinya... vous aviez l'air plutôt voyeur et pas vraiment gêné, fit-il en le regardant à nouveau d'un air moqueur.

Kaoru rougit à ce souvenir et détourna la tête. Pourtant il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le menton pour lui faire tourner à nouveau la tête. Il se retrouva à nouveau face au visage espiègle de Kyo, à seulement quelques centimètres, et rougit à nouveau.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis Kaoru.

Le châtain n'apprécia pas vraiment cette remarque bien qu'intérieurement il en fusse plutôt surpris et foudroya le jeune Nishemura du regard.

-Kaoru... est-ce que... je t'ai vraiment manqué?

Il ne répondit rien mais attira soudainement l'adolescent vers lui pour souder sa bouche à la sienne. Kyo ouvrit les yeux, surpris, en sentant son ancien professeur glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela se passait. Mais il comprit parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

Il rompit enfin le baiser, se rendant compte que, dans le feu de l'action, il s'était retrouvé sur les genoux du châtain, ses bras noués dans sa nuque. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le barman les regarder avec mécontentement et se retourna tout à fait pour lui tirer outrageusement la langue.

-Nishemura! s'indigna Kaoru en le voyant faire.

-Appelle-moi Kyo.

-Hors de question.

-Pff, rabat-joie.

-Sale gosse...

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Et voilààààààààààà! Fini fini fini! x)Bon alors la fin au convient à tout le monde? entend des "NOOOOOOOOOOOON! fuser de partout çç  
Y'à au moins un couple qui se casse pas la gueule, vous devriez être content! çç  
Die/Toshiya? Ah non je connais pas cet oiseau-là --"  
Et puis z'avez vu, j'ai mis Shinya alors m'en demandez pas trop non plus u.u"

Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ajousan amai:** Oui c'est bien Jui de Vidoll, celui qui fait des super vocalises sur "Heroin". Si il le fait aussi bien avec Die, je crois que je vais aller me cacher dans un placard pour espionner un peu tout ça bave ahem... Pour ce qui est de Shin, on le voit un peu là ne? Il sert pas à grand chose mais il est là! XD Et je serai ravie de parler sur Msn avec toi, t'as qu'à m'envoyer un message privé avec ton adresse, moi j'ai essayé mais apparament tu n'acceptes pas les MP u.u En tout cas j'espère que la fin en t'auras pas déçue et que tu viendras lire la suite! Gros bisoux miss!

**ena:** Pas grave, je suis dingue aussi quand je veux XD Alors cette suite? Elle a plu à la madame? mdr J'espère en tout cas, et merci pour les reviews en tout cas, gros bisoux!

**Kuro-hagi:** Apparemment tous tes voeux sont exaucés! Kyo a réussit à se mettre avec Kao (il se serait sûrement fait virer plus tôt s'il avait sû mdr), Jui n'est malheureusement pas une erreur de parcours vu que cette nouvelle aura permis à Toshiya de prendre conscience de la stupidité de leur relation... Alala ces jeunes... Mais on dirait que Toshiya comprend un peu mieux ce que ça fait d'être trompé, c'est pas plus mal. Avec un peu de chance il se calmera à l'avenir... Mystère uhu'. En tout cas j'espère que la fin ne t'aura pas déçue et que tu viendras lire la suite! Je ne sais pas quand je la posterai, je vais sûrement attendre un peu histoire que ça n'aille pas trop vite. Puis je vais essayer de pondre quelques one-shots d'ici là. Bref tout un programme u.u Gros bisoux et merci d'avoir suivi cette fics! x)

**Puriel:** Pour Die et Toshiya, c'est compromis. Apparament ils n'ont pas compris suffisament tôt qu'effectivement ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire souffrir pour s'aimer et leur couple s'est cassé la figure... Maintenant pour recoller les morceaux... Mais Toshiya a bien fait, la situation de venait ridicule. D'un autre côté, ça prouve bien sond ésir de ne pas changer pour Die. Il aurait pû faire un effort, il a préféré la fuite... Bref, ces deux-là ne font que des bêtises u.u Pour Kyo et Kaoru, encore une fois tu as raison (t'analyses super bien c'est dingue). Kyo s'est rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas (ou plus) d'un jeu et qu'il tenait vraiment à Kaoru. Tout comme Kaoru comprend dans ce chapitre que l'absence de Kyo lui est insupportable, mais encore une fois ils ont préféré se compliquer la vie --" C'est dingue bon sang, ils avaient qu'à se sauter dessus dès le début! (Kaoru prend son rôle d'enseignant trop à coeur XD). Et Kyo qui joue la peste... Enfin bref, ils finissent ensemble, c'est déjà ça x)

**Kamikaze no Tenshi:** Salut miss, toi tu l'as déjà lu ce chapitre et j'ai déjà eu tes impressions mais bon je te fais une petite réponse quand même x) (qui sert à rien je te l'accorde u.u"). En tout cas gros bisoux à toi et merci d'avoir suivi depuis le début!

**Sayuri Nobara:** Oh j'imagine très bien avec quelqu'un d'autre moi x) Hikari cherche les coups Non plus sérieusement, Kao a craqué au restaurant mais là aussi il a fini par craquer! Mais bon, qui peut résister à Kyo hein? (pas moi --") Heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas!

**a-i-mai:** Super Shinya est arrivé mais il a pas servi à grand chose mdr! C'est pas vraiment le hasard qui réuni nos deux bakas préférés mais bon l'important c'est que j'ai réussi à les caser --" fière d'elle Pour ce qui est du Die/Jui, on ira voir ensemble si c'est vraiment comme dans "Heroin" si tu veux XD (mais je te rassure, c'est pour un projet purement pédagogique hein, rien de pervers là-dedans u.u) Et pour ta fics, je crois que je l'avais survolée sur le blog de Juu. Puis pour les autres, moi je veux liiiiire! Uhu' en tout cas j'espère que la fin t'aura plu, gros bisoux miss x)

**visual-kita:** Shinya... terme récurrent dans les reviews celui-là --" Mais j'arriiiiiiive pas à écriiiiire sur luiiiiii! çç Il ne m'inspiiiiiiiire pas! çç Et tout le monde qui m'en parle bouhouhou! On l'a vu dans ce chapitre, c'est bien suffisant! (expldr, je vais me faire tapper par les fangils là). Et puis tu diras à ton imprimante que je la soutiens à fond hein! Et oublies pas mon thé à la vanille! çç

**oOo Taki Chan oOo:** C'est sous-entendu que Toshiya a trompé Die u.u Donc Die est dans son bon droit (genre...). Et puis pour Toshiya, je propose que tu t'occupe d'une moitié et moi de l'autre ok? Pour le consoler... (ben ouais faut partager u.u) Je serai bien allée m'occuper de Kyo mais apparament Kaoru s'en occupe déjà x) Mais y'à Shinya à aller consoler si tu veux uhu' Le pauvre n'a pas un grand rôle dans mes fics, il est en train de virer dépressif... Enfin bref, j'arrête mon délire --" Contente de te parler sur Msn, gros bisoux miss!

**Azazaelle:** Toi aussi tu l'avais déjà lu mais bon u.u Heureuse que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Gros bisoux miss, ça va être long jusqu'au 26 août çç Tu veux pas revenir avant? --"

* * *

**Merci donc à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ma fics. Si jamais vous voulez une réponse à votre review pour ce chapitre, dites-le moi dans la review.  
Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail, si vous voulez que je vous réponde. **

**Oo Hikari no namida oO **


End file.
